Vongola News Crew
by Awkakes
Summary: Reborn invaded Namimori's News Studio thinking that it would be a good experience for the Guardians to be able to experience being on TV. Stay tuned for a series of weather forecasts, pineapple corners, and EXTREME advertisement! Temporary Hiatus
1. Prologue: We’re Invading the Video Club?

Always: As said in the previous fanfiction I've been working on this one.

Giotto: Why am I here again?

Always: Because the world loves you

Giotto: Alright, what do you want?

Always: A ring set!

Giotto: Yeah, yeah sure, only one of each exists

Always: Sure~, sorry first but this world has something wonderful what they call "Made in China"

Giotto: What?

Always: I do not own KHR, anything related to this matter belongs to Akira Amano.

* * *

Prologue: We're Invading the Video Club?

The bell finally rang, signally that school was finally done until the next day.

Tsuna sighed with relief as he got up from his chair hoping to be able to go home until.

"JUUDAIME!!!"

He jumped from the loud outburst and turned slowly towards the incoming bomber. "Ah! Ohh its you Gokudera-kun, thought you were some random student who caught up onto the latest nicknames I have…" he stammered.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned, hoisting up his bag, "It seems that Gokudera was in a little shock with what Reborn did.

'This couldn't be good" Tsuna thought uneasily, "What did Reborn do this time?" he asked snapping back to reality.

"Its seems like the kid went up and at the Video Clubs room and stole the keys to the Namimori's News Station." Yamamoto chuckled.

'The key to public entertainment is in this school?" Tsuna thought horrified.

"That's right Juudaime, but you! Baseball Idiot! You forgot to mention one important detail!"

"What detail is that Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked nervously with Yamamoto nodding to the statement.

"Hibari is on his way to kill us even though Reborn is the one who stole the keys."

.

..

…

"Hieee!"

That's when the power went out…

* * *

"I'll bite you all to death."

"Hieeee!!! I swear Hibari-san it wasn't me!!!"

"How dare you disrespect Juudaime! Bite this!"

A loud explosion was heard along with Yamamoto laughing in the background.

Soon the school was filled with kami-korosu's and loud explosions, along with the occasional laughing and hieee's. That's when Reborn jumped right in.

"Ciasso"

"Ah! I know this voice…REBORN! Why did you go off to steal the keys to Namimori's News Station!?"

"Because I felt like it."

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON!!!"

"Hnn? So it was you baby? That's fine, I've always wanted an excuse to fight you."

"Hey did anyone noticed that the lights are out."

"Can it baseball-idiot!"

The lights immediately flickered back on and each one found themselves somewhere that seemed oddly familiar.

"Reborn! How did we end up at the news station." Tsuna exclaimed angrily.

"Simple" he replied callously, "The same way we always do, beat up people, demand a ransom, and Hibari bit the wrong people to death!"

"Reborn!"

"Quiet Dame-Tsuna, we're going on air soon." Reborn said, kicking his student in the process

"What?" Tsuna asked.

"Take these and just read off it when its your turn." Reborn said as he threw some papers at Tsuna.

"Huh?" he asked once more.

"3..." he started.

"I cant comprehend what your trying to say..."

"2..."

"Wait a minute! Reborn! You dont possibly think that we could-" Tsuna started but then was kicked once more in the head.

"1..."

"EXTREME!!! I'M SO PUMPED FOR THIS!!!" Tsuna cringed at the voice, great, Ryohei's here.

"Kufufufu, oya? What have you gotten yourselves into now Vongola family?" Tsuna fell flat on the floor. out of all people. HE was here.

"Mukuro-sama, how are you here when your're..." Tsuna looked up, Chromes here.

"GYAHAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN WANTS ALOT OF CANDY!!!"

'Not Lambo." he then thought.

"SHUT UP STUPID COW!!! We're all set Reborn-san!" Gokudera's voice was heard.

"Gokudera-kun! You can't be possible be agreeing to all of this!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Well Juudaime, Reborn said you agreed and its too late to back down now!"

"Hows that a logical excuse!? I never agreed to ANYTHING!?"

"Well Tsuna, unless you want Hibari to bite you to death, walk out of the building." Reborn stated bluntly.

"Hiieeee!?"

"Now since the entire Vongola family is here...We can start."

"Reborn! This is against the law!!!"

"Not for a future Mafia Boss, anyways...ACTION!"

* * *

Always: Dou? This is my second fanfiction for this series along with the one before this, how was it?

Giotto: I think this was longer then the last one.

Always: Why do you always refer to the number of words in every chapter?

Giotto: Because you're the kind of person who hates short updates yet you post short ones anyways.

Always: When were you Mr. Smart Mouth

Giotto: Since the time I'm here talking to you!

Ayways: ...Dont make me call him...

Giotto: Call who...wait...Dont you dare!

Always: ALAUDE!!!


	2. Broadcast 1: Broadcasting Clams

Always: Ciaossu Minna-san! I am here with the update of DOOOMMMM!!!I also thank you all for the reveiws lol. Yes this stuff is all crack and boosted from my sugar rush!!! Oh, I am still working on updating my other fanfictions, so thank you for being so patient with me. Oh and I have a new guest with me since Giotto fled the premises before I got to invite him. Say hello Alaude!

Alaude: hnn...

Always: Oh, don't worry everyone, I speak cloud guardian so I'll translate...

Alaude: ...

Always: ......

Alaude: .........

Always: !!! Okay I got it, he either said that I hate trees, or that I don't own KHR since it belongs to Akira Amano

Alaude: pfftt...

Always: What? I didn't quite...now WAIT JUST A MINUTE! I AM NOT A TREE HATER TAKE THAT BACK!!!

Alaude: ...everyone enjoy.

* * *

Broadcast 1: Broadcasting Clams

The television screen flickers as if signal was being disrupted onto the small infant.

"Ciaossu everyone, your normal Namimori news shall now be replaced since the crew went off on vacation -cough-withmanyinjuries-cough-, So your news shall be broad cased by our experienced professionals. Guaranteed that you will not need you money back."

Insert a "What" moment here.

"Reborn! People are not paying to watch the PUBLIC news! If they were, the economy wouldn't be so bad!!!" yelled a certain fish in the back.

"Be quiet Tuna, we're on air." Reborn snapped back before turning back towards the camera, "Now on with your normal program scheduling."

"Neither am I a fish Reborn..." Tsuna mumbled to himself as the camera now zoomed to where the show shall begin.

"Que the theme music!"

* * *

~News with our Storm and Rain~

"Good Morning Namimori!" yelled an enthusiastic Yamamoto sitting next to a very angsty Gokudera. "You are now watching the morning news!"

"No shit you baseball-idiot! What did you think this was!? Comedy central!?" Gokudera replied.

"Maa, maa Gokudera, calm down." he said returning to face the camera. "Now that we have our morning news lets take a look at reports that just came in."

"Fine, according to scientists in present Namimori, they had discovered a strange device at Namimori Shrine, it apparently transforms people of our current time to their 10-year later self. Fortunately for us, we are sane since that probably never happened to us." Gokudera meekly proven with the sour look on his face. "Something also tells me that it did though." Que the irony...

"Aha, good one Gokudera! Who wrote that one!?" Yamamoto laughed.

"I think it was...you know what, I don't know."

"Man, first its kids with their toy grenades and now devices that revert to the future. Our race seems so accomplished."

"Where have you been the last century you baseball-idiot?"

"I don't know...Anyways in other news it seems that the internet has accomplished a many things related to KHR."

"Haa, of course."

"It seems like the KHR fanfiction made it past 5000!!! Not 9000, otherwise that would be another series." Yamamoto claimed emphasizing the obvious reference.

"That joke was not funny." Gokudera remarked, "In that case we have the manga update corner, we shall be talking about the recent chapter of KHR which came out on January...28th? I don't know but Chapter 275 was what critics call 'epic'."

"Indeed it was nee? Everything was all Bakan! and Boom! and Whack! and Clap and-"

"WE GET IT YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh yeah and we cannot forget the Pwnage!"

Gokudera started whacking his head on the table.

"And then there was the dreaded 'To be continued', right!?"

"Yes you idiot, but Tsuna also seems to have released Nuts to his offense mode, called the First's Gauntlets."

"Oh you mean the one that powers up all the energy in Tsuna into his gloves so that the gloves transforms into Gauntlets and then he punches Byakuran, but then Byakuran used White Applause that negated the attack!?"

"Your reading off the damned paper aren't you, anyways to summarize it, its Juudaime verses the Marshmallow obsessed freak. Apparently Juudaime seems to be losing too, which I cannot understand why...DAMN IT I WANT TO GO UP TO THAT MARSHMALLOW AND BLAST HIM OFF TO HIS DIMENSION!"

"Ahh, calm down Gokudera, nothing to worry about, I'm sure Akira Amano wouldn't kill off Tsuna. That would be...evil..." Yamamoto then thought about it a bit and placed his pinky towards his mouth smiling.***1**

"Sure...I bet she would." Gokudera muttered under his breath.

"C'mon now, cheer up! There's no way that you can kill off the protagonist! Otherwise whats the point of the story!"

"Isn't the show called Katekyo Hitman REBORN?" Gokudera asked bluntly for once.

"Now that you think about though, is the kid the main character? Or is it Tsuna? Hmmm..."

Reborn gagged in the back from holding back his laughter, and poor Tsuna was staring dumbfound with his mouth wide open.

"Well then lets move on." Gokudera said recovering from instant shock of the retaliation from Yamamoto. "Lets move onto the anime that aired on..January...29th. Episode 169..."

"Oh! That was the one with the-"

"Don't you even dare say Vroom, Kachank, Boom, Pow, Pwned, Bzzz or Wow." Gokudera said cutting Yamamoto off.

"Huwah! Gokudera your good! Do you have this all written down or something?" Yamamoto said astonished.

"And to think there is something called 8059." Gokudera muttered under his breath again, "Anyways about the anime, it seems that the game of Choice has begun with Irie Shoichi, the owner of the fake sun mare ring as the target for Millefiore, and Daisy, holder of the REAL sun mare ring is the target for Vongola."

"Also the participants are me, Gokudera, Tsuna, and Spanner!" exclaimed Yamamoto.

"For the Millefiore..." he continued, "Is Toriku...something, Kikyo and one of Tori...henchmen. Am I missing someone?"

"Don't know, not important, but Tsuna also apparently now reveals to us his box weapon! Nuts is the name of the Cielo di Leone: Vongola Version, and its a small lion whose name is the opposite of Tsuna's...you know tsu-na and na-tsu."

"Hey Gokudera! Its like opposites to!" Yamamoto jumped up.

"Sit back down! And yes I know its opposite! By the order of the katakana-"

"No!" Yamamoto said as he cut off Gokudera, "I mean that Tsuna is Tuna which is a fish and Nat-su is a nut, and one is living, and one is not!"

"When did you start reading Dr. Seuss? Because that was pretty pathetic, but then again your forte is in baseball, idiot..."

"Since first grade! Everyone loves those books right!? Oh we're getting off topic, lets see here...Ah! It seems that the toribu something-guy has multiple flames like you too Gokudera!"

"Learn how to say their names you idiot! Plus I have 5, he only has 2. Lightning and Mist."

"Oh that's what you think!"

"What?"

"Aha, nothing..."

"Lets see what else happened...okay, it also seems that Vongola box weapons can also transform themselves into weapons! In the anime it seems Tsuna released Nuts into his defense mode enveloping everything as the sky, also known as Vongola Primo's Cape..."

"Oh yeah! He released that to get out of the electric snake cage!"

"You were reading off the damned paper again. Learn your facts you idiot! In other news..."

Yamamoto glanced at the pile of papers in front of Gokudera, "Yes?"

"Ramen...no, Hibird...no, Giant marshmallow? Who the fudge cares?" Gokudera muttered searching through the incoming reports.

"Found anything else Gokudera?"

"This is the first broadcast, there's nothing really to talk about for news other then why we took over this place."

"Souu? That's too bad, well you've heard the community news, lets move onto Traffic with Hibari-san!!!" Yamamoto waved enthusiastically at the camera with a scowling Gokudera sighing.

* * *

~Traffic from the Cloud~

"Nah! Hibari-san can you here us!?" Yamamoto yelled over from his headphone.

"Yell once more threw this headphone Yamamoto Takeshi and I'm going to bite you to death." Hibari answered unfazed from the loud shouting. A video of the road was shown.

"Ahahaha, okay then." Yamamoto grinned.

"Plus don't get any weird idea's, I'm only doing this since the baby promised something in return." he continued, he then started glaring at the camera as Gokudera was trying not to laugh through the split screen. "Anyways for you herbivores at home, right now I don't even understand why some of you are watching this, if your late for school." Hibari brought out his tonfa's, "I'll bite you all to death."

"Umm, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked quietly over the headphones.

"What is it Herbivore, do you have a death wish."

"N-no I'm just saying that today we had n-no school! Its c-canceled due to g-government set backs, or s-something like that..."***2** he stammered.

"Oh, fine, you all are off this one for once."

"Hiee?"

"There has been a large oil spill when a truck collided into another car earlier this morning, who was driving the car? Not me. Do I care? No. Whose the one who bit those herbivores to death for causing such a mess? Me."

"..."

"The highway heading north is also open and clear for you herbivores who want to head north to do whatever herbivores do."

"The way you put it doesn't sound that great Hibari-san..." Tsuna muttered under his breath.

Hibari glared at the room where Tsuna was in before continuing, "The highway heading east is blockaded since parts of the road are missing...I put lots of holes in them."***3**

"Ehhh!?"

"Since there are government set backs on public schools, traffic heading west should be cleared for those in private school to get over easier and earlier, hmph, good luck herbivores."

"Hibari-san aren't you forgetting about the traffic heading south?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Hnn?" he looked down at the report and looked up once again, after thinking about it for a bit he said, "Before all you herbivores go out to the traffic heading south, you herbivores should know that there is a backup in lane 2 due to a traffic accident...those herbivores has it coming for crowding about so I bit them to death, and so it'd be wise to stay off the road until further notice of the accident...since I caused it."

"WHAT KIND OF TRAFFIC REPORT WAS THAT!?" Yelled a very confused Tsuna.

"I see that you never heeded my warning about yelling Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'm going to bite you to death now. So now citizens of Namimori go watch the advertisements coming up."

And with that he leapt out of range of the camera to bite a very frightened tuna, leaving audiences watching in horror.

* * *

~SUNNY FROM EXTREME ADVERTISEMENTS!!!~

"OOH!!! ITS MY TURN TO THE EXTREME!!!" Yelled a fairly extreme person when the camera now turned to Ryohei. "Oh wait this is a extreme commercial right? WELL THEN, THIS EXTREME NEWS CAST WAS BOUGHT TO YOU BY!!! ...A STRANGE AND EXTREME RANDOM AUTHOR WHO DOESN'T HAVE AN EXTREME LIFE TO DO ANYTHING ELSE!!!" (Always: HEY! That is so not cool, TO THE EXTREME!)

"DID YOU EVER THINK THAT SPORTS WAS BORING TO THE EXTREME!? WELL JOIN THE EXTREME BOXING CLUB! WE HAVE AN EXTREME NUMBER OF PEOPLE WHO ENJOY THE CLUB!!! TAKE A LOOK AT SOME EXTREME MEMBERS!!!"

"I don't crowd with herbivores, leave me alone."

"Ahahaha! Is this another one of your musicals sempai?"

"Get away from me freak!"

"Oniisan! I didn't even join!"

"SEE!!! IF YOU WANT TO HAVE AS MUCH EXTREME FUN AS THEM, JOIN THE BOXING CLUB NOW!!! CALL 1-800-EXTREME TO JOIN TO THE EXTREME!"

"We are not having fun!!!" Tsuna and Gokudera yelled out.

"Remember you must be in middle school to join." Kyoko said happily, "Everyone is invited to come along and auditions would be held next month. Oniichan would really appreciate it too."

"WHOO!!! KYOKO!? DIDN'T EXTREMELY SEE YOU THERE!!! ( :D ) NOW LETS GET BACK TO THE EXTREME PROGRAM!!! NEXT IS SAWADA WITH THE EXTREME WEATHER!!!"

* * *

~Weather with the Tinge of Sky~***4**

Tsuna shuffled back and forth nervously in front of the green screen, he's read the instructions before noticing the camera was on him.

"Ah! My turn already?" he jumped up as he turned towards the camera.

"Hai! I will be sure to give everyone the proper weather report..." he started whilst taking deep breaths to relieve himself from the terrible things he was about to say.

"In northern Namimori it will be...partly Ryohei...???" He stopped midway, until Reborn kicked him to go on.

"Ittai, not my fault, nobody can say this with a straight face!" he whinned, Reborn threatened him with another kick.

"In eastern and western Namimori there will be a large Gokudera and Lambo coming into the area at noon." Tsuna stopped again whilst staring at the sheet of paper and Reborn almost as if he were begging to not go on. Reborn turned Leon into a hammer.

"Okay, okay," Tsuna mumbled as he went on. "In southern Namimori it will be...clear Tsuna with occasional Hibari's..."

The cameraman started cracking up.

"Reborn! Who in the world wrote this!!!" Tsuna said as a slight tinge of pink tainted his cheeks from embarrassment.

"I don't know, it came with the studio." he answered back.

Tsuna looked up at the green screen once more and sighed before turning back to the audience.

"The temperature for today can go as low as 59 degrees or as high as 80 degrees, hopefully it will be a pleasantly warm day, other then that the stormy regions would range between 18 to 27 degrees, so please be careful and put on some winter clothes..."

Tsuna sighed once more before turning back towards the camera, "In other news I think I best be off to hide now, I recently have been able to escape from Hibari up until this point, next on our schedule is..."

Tsuna thought about it for bit.

"Oh," Tsuna recalled, "Its Rokudo Mukuro and the interviews with the featured restaurant for today, along with some other unfortunate bystander. Bye everyone, I think I see Hibari-san on the security cameras."

And he dashed like he had never dashed before.

* * *

~Its an Adventure to be the Mist~

"Kufufufufu. Oya? Is it already my turn Vongola family." the voice echoed off the walls. Mist entered the room revealing the tall pineapple haired man.

"You shouldve included that there will be Mist today too Tsunayoshi-kun, otherwise your forecasts would've been wrong."

"I WAS READING OFF THE DAMNED PAPER!" Tsuna yelled threw the headphones.

"Souu? Well then, I shall be off to do the job." Mukuro persisted, "I think we are off to that cake factory, not sure what it was called but the Vongola Brats friends go there alot. So we shall now see what the big fuss is about."***5**

With saying Mukuro teleported off screen as the camera now switched to the bakery.

"Oya oya...you're here already?" Mukuro smirked at the camera, "You all should be proud of yourselves for getting here so fast."

"Mukuro all they did was a split screen," everyone thought at the studio a little terrified yet confused as they stared at the mist guardian who just chuckled.

"Ha, well I guess we shall continue." Mukuro smirked as he attempted to pull the door open.

"I think they're closed." Mukuro smiled.

Everyone stared at the Mist Guardian once again, the door displayed on the screen clearly said open...but...

The door said push, not pull.

Mukuro looked up at the camera again to give a sarcastic smirk. "Seems to me that I am all out of time, so until then Arrivederci."

He then teleported out of sight, and to everyone's surprise that the Mist Guardian seemed to be too out of character...

Then again, its kinda hard for his old soul to get used to the trends now a days...***6**

* * *

~A Request from the Mist Replacement~

"H-huh? M-Mukuro-sama?" a small voice was heard coming from the mist where Mukuro had just disappeared.

Chrome stood their confused for the longest time until she realized that the camera was on her.

"O-oh," she said quietly as she looked towards the camera, placing her trident behind her.

"Mukuro-sama, you really should tell me when my turn is next," she whispered to herself, she waited a bit.

"Yes I know that you probably humiliated yourself out there but there's nothing we can do about it now..."

...

"No we cannot wipe out the entire Namimori population, Hibari-san would get mad and have a greater reason to kill you. Plus Ken and Chikusa would rather-"

...

"Oh people are still watching?" She looked up again and yelped quietly.

"I'm sorry everyone, I got caught up in the conversation." she apologized by quickly bowing her head.

Everyone stared at the screen in horror of the conversation that had just token place.

Chrome looked up again and brought the sheet of paper up to her face blushing.

"It seems that bossu wanted me to take this part of the show since there really isn't anything else." She looked down at the paper in her hands again. "U-um, I'll be in charge of the request corner and fan mail. I also would be in charge of answering any questions you have, but only to the first 3-5 since that is when Mukuro-sama would start getting impatient."

...

"I'm sorry Mukuro-sama I'm almost done," she started once more.

...

"No, you cannot possess anyone's body right now!" she exclaimed.

...

"Mukuro-sama...??? Are you sulking?" she looked worried. "You're acting quite weird today, is it because that you found out you were in a tube of water for more then 10 years?"

...

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to be blunt about that." she apologized again. She then looked up at the camera.

"Well this is all for your Vongola News." She bowed, "Please tune in next week for any other news updates. And please send us your thoughts for today's corner. Without further to do, goodbye everyone..."

She then waved bye towards the camera and went back to bickering with Mukuro until the screen faded black.

* * *

~A Note from our Lightning and Tutor~

"Guuupyahhhhh!!!" Yelled a very excited Lambo, who was scurrying around the room. "Lambo-san, wants candy!!!"

He then stopped to look at the camera, after a short moment he ran up to camera until Reborn came and kicked him off the screen.

"Well, everyone," reborn started, "To sum things up for today's report, it seems that we all are doomed. Thanks for watching and make sure to come back next week."

"LAMBO-SAN STILL WANTS CANDY!!!"

"Be quiet and wave goodbye to the viewers," Reborn snapped back whilst kicking Lambo towards the screen.

~See You All Next Update~

* * *

**Notes:**

**1)** _If you all ever seen that old Austin Powers movie, every time they said 'evil' they would put their pinkies up to their mouths lol, I still do that to be truthful._

**2)** _Okay apparently in Hawaii since the economy is really bad in America, the government is shortening the normal 5 days of school to 4 every week for public schools aka Furlough Friday, I go to a private school so I don't have that._

**3)** _I took that joke from Llamas with hats 2, Its really funny, try and check it out on youtube._

**4)** _Okay everyone try to read the names with their elements, in other words Ryohei would be Sunny, Gokudera would be Storm, Tsuna would be Skies and etc. etc._

**5)** _Its Kyoko and Haru's favorite bakery okay? Just needed to clarify the Vongola brat's part. aha_

**6)** _You know Mukuro's 6 layers of hell eye? Yeah, apparently it went through many lives and had been implanted into Mukuro, making his body young, yet a very old soul. And everyone knows how hard it is to go with the trends when your old. How many old people have you seen walking around with an ipod touch or droid? Wait, never mind don't answer that..._

* * *

Always: Oh my goodness this took me since Wednesday to finish...Does anyone seem out of character? I'm sorry if they are, I'm still a bit new to this...

Alaude: hnn?

Always: And you! what do you think your doing with those handcuffs!?

Alaude: Attempting to arrest someone...

Always: Really? Who?

Giotto: Hey Always I'm back!

Always: HEY! YOU DITCHER!!! You left me here with your cloud guardian! Do you have any idea what I had to go through with him here!? AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH THAT STARBUCKS!!! GIMME!!!

Giotto: No, but I am surprised though, you made this update long, people will be content.

Alaude: Found him...

Giotto: Huh? What are you doing Alaude? OMFG!? Where did you get those handcuffs!?

Always: That's right Alaude, Sick'em! Get him to buy me a Starbucks!!! Oh and to everyone else, thank you again and see you next week! rate and reveiw please as well if you have time.

...

Alaude, make sure you make him get me a caramel frap! Whipped Cream as well!!!


	3. Broadcast 2: Pinched by Clams

Always: Okay, I have now learned how the Italian words work, it took a few lessons online so I think I got... -slurps Starbucks- Oh, I also thank you all for reviewing, this is the fastest that I got 12 reviews before the 3rd chapter. But I think I should change the summary to have the word SPOILERS in there...I think I might have spoiled things for some people...

Giotto: I can't believe you actually got Alaude to make me buy a Starbucks for you...I can't even get him to put away things.

Alaude: That's because your weak... -slurps Starbucks as well-

Giotto: Ehh!? ALWAYS!!! HE CALLED ME WEAK BUT I'M THE FIRST!!! Why do people torture me so!!!

Always: Gawd you guys are to similar to Hibari and Tsuna, which also reminds me...

Asari: Hello Lady Liberta how are you today?

Giotto: OMG ITS HIM!!!

Alaude: hnn, how dull...

Always: Hi Asari!!!...wait, what did I say about formalities!!! Always sounds better and is easier to say anyways...

Asari: Ahaha, sorry, its a habit

Always: Hnn?

Asari: Well then, Liberta-chan doesn't own KHR, it belongs to Akira Amano.

Always: WHAT THE FUDGE DID I JUST SAY!?

Asari: Aha! Sorry...

* * *

Broadcast 2: Pinched by Clams

"Reborn, are you sure this is legal?" Tsuna asked for the 27th time that hour. "I mean, are you really, really sure?"

"Of course Dame-Tsuna," Reborn started, "If you don't get caught."

"HOW CAN WE NOT TO GET CAUGHT IF WE ARE ON PUBLIC TELEVISION!?"

"Simple, we threaten people with our dying will, Hibari is doing a good job at it."

"HIBARI ALWAYS SCARES PEOPLE!!!"

"Really?" Reborn asked, "Haven't noticed."

"HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE NOTICED!?"

"Quiet Baka-Tsuna, we're starting soon."

"Ughh, I'll go tell everyone else then." Tsuna replied unwillingly, "Que the theme music..."

* * *

~We're Back with the Stormy Rain~

"Yo everyone!" Yamamoto greeted, "This is your evening Namimori news with us again, nah? Gokudera..."

"Unfortunately yes," Gokudera replied angrily.

"A-re? Are you okay Gokudera? You seem to be rather upset."

"NO SHIT I AM BASEBALL-IDIOT!!!"

"Ahahaha, thought so, but lets put our feelings aside so that we can give everyone the highest quality of updates."

"Che..."

"I'll take that as a yes then," Yamamoto laughed as he faced the camera. "Well last week has been quite eventful hasn't it?"

"hmph..."

"Like Sempai and his sister did an advertisement for his boxing club."

"hmph..."

"Or when Hibari did his report, I didn't know he could cause that many accidents 5 minutes before his turn."

"hmph..."

"Or when Mukuro failed to open the door by pulling when the door said push."

"pffftt..."

"Aha! Got you there!" Yamamoto exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, yeah, we have to move on now." Gokudera replied back unfazed. "Right now we recently got our report on the manga chapter that came out on February 5th. Chapter 276 I believe..."

"Yeah! That one was the cliffhanger when Byakuran hit Tsuna around the neck. Now he's strangling Tsuna and criticizing him of everything!"

"Don't say things like that about the tenth smiling!" Gokudera snapped back, "Anyways, unfortunately it is true, It is a one sided battle so far with marshmallow freak taking the gold. Juudaime is suffering major injuries, especially around the throat area."

"Maa, maa Gokudera, calm down, Tsuna will come round," Yamamoto glanced down at the manga sheet, "See look Gokudera." He exclaimed, hoisting the paper up. "Tsuna is boosting up the flame power on his ring...no wait, never mind Byakuran is tightening his grip on Tsuna's neck, oohhh ouch, now he totally just cut off Tsuna's air supply...oh, and now he just-"

"Will you stop it baseball-idiot?" Gokudera muttered loud enough for the said 'Baseball-idiot' to hear.

"Oh, sorry Gokudera, got carried away in the trauma..." Yamamoto answered back. "But there is some good news isn't there?"

"What news would that be?"

"Well, Uni is getting sucked into the tri-ni-setto- No wait that's a bad thing..."

Gokudera was now scowling at the manga in front of him, trying to resist the urge to rip it to shreds.

"Oh, found it!" Yamamoto said after reading several pages, "Look, Reborn is here, and look, the Acrobaleno pacifiers are opening up! Aha! Fong's (No offense) looks retarded, the pacifier is barfing up a braid." Yamamoto went back to laughing.

Gokudera snatched the page from Yamamoto, read over it, and slightly grinned at the stupidity of it all.

"Che, its true, it does look a bit weird, not that I'm criticizing or anything." Gokudera replied tossing the paper back to Yamamoto. "Also it seems that Acrobaleno or the strongest 7 are able to be revived in the presence of the sky Acrobaleno."

"Yup and that's why Uni-chan was asking Tsuna to protect her," Yamamoto started up again, "Since she needed to protect her comrades pacifiers in order for them to come back. It is also said that if the Acrobaleno and Tsuna combine powers they will be able to beat Byakuran. But it will take another hour for that to happen, and Byakuran knocked Tsuna out cold..."

"At least you read," Gokudera replied whilst looking through the last couple of pages. "Now Reborn is saying that it will not be the Acrobaleno that will beat Byakuran, but his own student Tsuna, and that went to the 'to be continued."

"I'm hoping that Tsuna will wake up, I mean, as I said last week, Tsuna can't die unless the show is a biography of his life."

"I hate those kind of stories..."

"Even the ones that end with 'It was all just a dream' Gokudera?"

"Yes, especially those, cause then its a everlasting, or repeated story."

"Ah, we're getting off topic again!" Yamamoto noted as he picked up another sheet or paper. "Lets take a look on the update for the anime which aired on February 6th."

"That was episode 170," Gokudera corrected, "It starts off with Tsuna beating Torikabuto, and now the other players on the Millefiore team is going after the decoys. One was going towards you, you better have been prepared."

"Of course I was, Irie told me and even lowered the decoy so that I would be able to ambush the enemy easier."

"And then when you attacked, out came Saru who got you first."

"Correction, it was the phantom Knight Genkishi, not Saru."

"They are the same person you idiot!!!"

"Oh, really? Wow, what a twist...and the perfect revenge!" exclaimed Yamamoto. "This was also the episode on which Reborn introduced Asari, and the Attack Arsari Ugetsu, the 4 irregular swords because of my new attacks."

"Cambio Forma with Kojiro your swallow and Jiro who held your 3 short blades." remarked Gokudera.

"Yup, I fight with 4 swords, Genkishi so copied me."

"Actually Genkishi used them first." Gokudera corrected.

"But the box was made before, but introduced later then him." ***1** Yamamoto retaliated.

"Okay whatever, just know everyone that now these two use four swords now." Gokudera said turning back towards the camera.

"Ahahaha, good cover up, we wouldn't want people to know what really was going on in the Mafia." laughed Yamamoto.

"What if the people who are watching this are in the mafia?"

"Ahh, touche..."

"You know what I'm starting to realize though about these Manga/Anime updates?" Gokudera said.

"Whats that?" asked Yamamoto.

"People wouldn't really have to go and look this up if we're just going to talk about it anyway."

"Really? But I guess recaps are fun right? Even though they are still a little too late...Plus, it gives time for our other segments to get ready."

"What about time for us, we don't get extra time! We go on air straight away!" yelled Gokudera, but then stopped to think before yelling, "What I just said sounded wrong just now but who cares!"

(The authoress starts to sweat when 5 bombs came flying her way ^-^")

"Maa, maa, calm down nee?" said Yamamoto. "At least people will be happy with the extreme 4-D-ness." ***2**

"Point taken."

"Anyways, I think that's about it we have for our time here, next is Tsuna with the weather since having the same order every week is so troublesome and boring, hope to see you again soon everyone!!!"

* * *

~Skies are Clear Right?~

"Hello everyone its me again..." Tsuna muttered, cautiously looking at the screen. Why he was worried about the screen? Only Reborn would know.

"Anyways, I'm here for the weather...again..."

He then paused and glanced down at his paper sighing.

"Reborn, I have a feeling this is going to be turned into a overused joke every chapter..."Tsuna glanced over at Reborn.

"Hnn? You sure? Well I guess next time we'll give you a new script."

"I'M NOT ASKING FOR IT TO BE ANY DUMBER!!!"

"Damare! Baka Tsuna, the people at home are waiting for the report. Besides this report's going to be pretty good as well," Reborn said.

"What makes you say tha- HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS ITS A GUN!!!" Tsuna cried out as the screen revealed Reborn's gun facing him.

"Yup, I apparently got the person in charge to install that for me. Its too help everyone in this studio get their will to work again."

(The authoress has just been shot with an X-Burner)

"HOW IS THAT SUPPOSE TO HELP ANYONE!!!"

"Simple Dame-Tsuna, by doing this..." Reborn replied pressing the giant red button he was holding.

"Huwhat-?"

The gun immediately fired at Tsuna's head.

"REBORN! TELL THE WEATHER FORECAST THAT'S RIDICULOUSLY WEIRD WITH MY DYING WILL!!!"

"It's been awhile since we seen that nah? Minna-san?" Reborn asked facing the screen.

"TODAY'S WEATHER WILL BE LAMBO GOKUDERA'S COMING IN THROUGH THE EAST!!! ALONG WITH SOME MUKURO AND CHROME TOMORROW MORNING!!!"

"Waaa, that was fast, lets looks at the temperatures..."

"THE TEMPERATURES WILL REIGN BETWEEN 40 DEGREES TO 47 DEGREES!!! MAKE SURE TO WEAR A JACKET TODAY!!!

"Oh, I forgot to mention to everyone, we added a new segment to the weather section, how high the waves will be."

"THE WAVES TODAY WILL BE 13 FEET ON ALL SHORES!!! DON'T ATTEMPT TO SURF!!!"

"I'll still make Tsuna do it anyways." Reborn whispered to the side.

"HOMYGAWD- Ughh, I feel like a weight crashed into my head." Tsuna jerked up from his dying will mode.

He then glanced up at the camera.

"A-re? Are we already done Reborn?" He asked facing towards the infant.

"Yes, we are, oh and here's a spare change of clothes." Reborn said handing the clothing up to Tsuna.

"Hieee!!! You mean to tell me you fired that overused joke since episode 1!?"

"Yesh..."

"NOT ON PUBLIC TELEVISION!!" Tsuna cried out face falling onto the floor due to Reborn kicking him in the head.

"Well everyone next we have Hibari with the traffic, and don't worry, we made sure he didn't cause any more accidents...right?"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Tsuna, but go on believing in what you want to believe."

"Okay, that's good- now wait a minute WHAT!?"

* * *

~The Force of Clouding Automobiles~

"Hibari-san please tell me that you didn't wreck havoc on the roads again!" Tsuna pleaded over the headphones.

"What do you mean wreak havoc? I am merely keeping the peace of Namimori herbivore." Hibari answered.

"Oh, okay that's good..I think"

"Che, I would really have time to cause more car accidents."

"Why did I sense sarcasm in that..."

"Hnn. Would you let me continue with my report herbivore, I'm already impatient as it is."

"Uhhh, okay?"

"Hmph, anyways today we had a total of 45 car accidents in the last half-hour..."

"I FUDGING KNEW IT!!!" A certain voice was heard in the back.

Ignoring it Hibari continued once again, "The biggest one was from last week, I hope you all remember that report, otherwise you herbivores would be handcuffed to death." ***3**

Everyone silently listened in through the supposed soundproof door, including the director herself.

"Just so you know, the major accident was that the traffic was taking so long to clear up, I suppose I'll say that I was tired of waiting for those pathetic herbivores to move on that I cleared the path for everyone by driving the ambulance through the wreckage."

"Geh, he's like a wolf,' Everyone stammered to each other.

"What was that Herbivores?"

Everyone now stiffened behind the doors. Oh boy was someone going to get fired for making insignificant soundproof doors.

"Okay that just about wraps things up, next is...he's not worth being spoken of." Hibari scoffed and walked past the stammering cast begging for forgiveness, most likely on his way to collect more "data" for next weeks news.

* * *

~The Sun finally got the Plan~

"EXTREME!!!" Yelled the overly optimistic senior flailing his arms around everywhere.

"Nii-chan, your cue is on." Kyoko said as her brother made his 33rd time around the studio.

"OOOOH!!! EXTREME EXAMINATION SKILLS KYOKO!" He yelled back.

"Aha, thank you oniichan, but we should start now."

"EXTREME! WE JUST GOT IN A NEW EXTREME PRODUCT FOR ALL YOUR EXTREME NEEDS!!!"

"Its a product you all might know about."

"ITS AN EXTREME SOLAR PANEL WATER HEATER!!!"

Everyone fell face down on the floor.

"NOT ONLY WOULD THIS EXTREME WATER HEATER WASTE YOUR MONEY! BUT AT LEAST IT WILL EXTREMELY BE BROKEN WHEN YOU RECEIVE IT!!! THAT'S WHAT I CALL AN EXTREME DEAL RIGHT KYOKO!?

"But oniichan if its broken then you receive it...Mine as well go to a junkyard or second hand shop."

"WOOHHH! BUT THIS HAS EXTREME CUP HOLDERS!!!"

"Wow, that's..."

"EXTREME!!! SO ALL YOU EXTREME PEOPLE WHO WANT A BROKEN WATER HEATING PANEL...WITH CUP HOLDERS!!! CALL 1-800-EXTREME!!! ORDER NOW!!!"

"Next we have Rokudo Mukuro...Jaa Nah Minna-san!"

* * *

~The Mist can open Doors but can he...~

"Kufufufufu, looks like its back to me again now isn't it?" Mukuro chuckled on the screen.

'Nobody wanted you back unless you knew how to do your job.' thought the terrified staff in the back.

"Well then, I'm pretty sure the bakery from last week will be opened today." his voice laced with sarcasm.

Mukuro went up to the door where those lucky bastards await, this time he PUSHED the damn door and walked inside. But what do you know, the flavor of the month ***4**...(Do I really have to say?)

Lets just say Mukuro would be absent for a bit due to ominous scenes haunting him at the set.

The authoress would never dare to send that pineapple head back into that bakery this month. So with further to do lets move on!

* * *

~Mist says shes got a Problem~

"...Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked quietly to herself.

...

"...Mukuro-sama??" she asked again.

...

The silence was really starting to bother her now.

"Mukuro-sama stop sulking in the extremity of your fake world of flowers and apologize to all the viewers!" she finally exclaimed stomping both her feet softly to the ground.

...

"I'm sorry everyone," Chrome started looking up at the camera, "It seems that Mukuro-sama has admitted defeat to this series until the theme of this month changes."

...

"Mukuro-sama, the theme of the month was cherry, I don't get what got you so riled up."

...

"Who in the world said there was...oohhhh..."

...

"I still don't get why your sulking though, I have the same hairstyle as you. Plus the first mist guardian had it worst."

...

"You know what, I think I'll go on with the maintenance schedule." Chrome started as she picked up the sheet of paper that feel to the floor. "It seems that Valentines Day is coming up on Sunday, along with Chinese New Years. But we've yet got any requests..."

She looked around and wafted the mist attempting to cover her."Mukuro-sama, just because you aren't having a good time doesn't mean that I'm not."

...

"hahhhh, well then everyone, we are still looking forward to what to put in spaces in between. I guess we could have a sports section since the super bowl is starting but still we need feedback. However we sincerely thank you all for all the reviews and we hope you faithful readers would wait patiently...We're also sorry that this came in late, but apparently our authoress had issues come up at school."

...

"So what if she eats pineapples now, nobodies gonna eat you anyways."

...

"I guess you can call yourself that, but how old are you? You seem to be acting like a 5 year old now."

...

"Mukuro-sama, I don't want to put you in time out, but I will if you keep this up." Chrome turned to the camera a bit stressed. "Well everyone, we will try to make this a double update since the new chapter for this week and the episodes already came out."

She glanced at the paper again, "Oh, and this is **really important** since its almost Valentines Day, we want you all to tell us your favorite KHR couple. It could be 1827, 8059, 3851 anything you guys like, it could even be crack like 6996, but then again would you really want to do that too me...well anyways please choose ANY couple, yes I said ANY let me bold it for people who have a hard time reading...**ANY**. So we look forward to your answers, and maybe just maybe the valentines special will be up on Monday since the authoress is off school that day. ***5**

And the screen faded black thus ending our report...

* * *

**Notes:**

**1) **_Let me straightened things up for you all if you're confused. When Tsuna first went to future he met 10yr Later Yamamoto, well the lather had the Vongola box but just didn't use it. And Genkishi seeing as he appeared later on in the series uses 4 swords it technically makes Yamamoto the first to use four swords first. But this is my own opinion, and I only started watching this series last year so don't mind me if I'm wrong..._**  
**

**2) **_4-D technically means being out of the ordinary. If you are a 4-D person that means that you are blunt, speak up for yourselves in the weirdest ways, and when someone says someones head was cut off you wont say eww, you would say how much blood was there or AWESOME TO THE EXTREME. In other words its like being a masochist or sadistic. Unfortunately for me I fall in that category, it runs int he family so not too many people are this...Damn_ _Disney... they're brainwashing EVERYONE!!!With their altered voiced songs and goody goody TV shows that technically have the same plot. (Nah I don't have anything against Disney...)_

**3) **_Hibari said this in Chapter...Actually all I remember is that it was a chapter called Handcuffed...aha, it still sounds perverted either way -tonfa'ed-_**  
**

**4) **_Napoleons Bakery apparently has this thing going on called the flavor of the month where they go with a fruit or flavor and use it most in one month. I'm not sure if they ever had the pineapple month but all I know is that this month its cherry..._**  
**

**5)** _Basically you can go crazy with the voting and the top 3 or 5 will be announced next chapter or so forth...so if you review this a little after the next chapter it wouldnt really count...I'm just foreshadowing so go finger happy and type down all your favorite KHR couples...(Limit 3 okay? I cant type and keep track of so much TT^TT)_

_

* * *

_Always: I think this turned out pretty good, I got my Starbucks, I saw the recent chapter and episode today as well. But I'm terribly sorry that this was so late!!! -bangs head on floor multiple times-

Alaude: ...

Giotto: Why couldn't I have bought a Starbucks...

Asari: Aha! Its okay, wanna hear my flute? I somehow found it even though I sold it awhile back!

Always: OMG! Can I get lessons from you!? I suck at the flute, I'm in like....12th chair out of 20!

Asari: Weren't you originally in 9th chair, 1st Flute part? Plus you were the 1 of the 2 freshmen that had 1st flute?

Always: Yesh, but apparently after challenges from seniors and a junior I was demoted...

Alaude: You're a failure in band? Pathetic...its a Mickey Mouse course.

Giotto: Better then me...

Always: Well then everyone I hope to see this thing get updated on the weekend I have. Rate and Review please for I have nothing else better to do right now then go out and celebrate me ethnicity!!! Happy Valentines Day and Chinese New Years! You all get free chocolate and fireworks! -throws happily outwards-

Asari: Ummm, those are bombs Lady Liberta-

Always: OMG MY HEAD IS ON FIRE!!! AHHHHHHH!!!


	4. Broadcast 3: Clams Keep on Falling

Always: OMG GET A BUCKET OF WATER!!!

Giotto: Is her head still on fire?

Asari: It seems so...

Alaude: Hnn? That is terribly pathetic...

Always: OMG HALP ME!!! ITS BECAUSE I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY HUH!? THAT RIGHT I'M CORRECT RIGHT!? WELL I'M SORRY!!!

G.: Good gawd won't you shut up!

Always: G.~......Why don't you help me!? The Reviewers would. T^T

Giotto: Holy fudgsicle sticks! G. what are you doing here!?

G.: Your childhood friend can't be here but your guardians can!? -emo corner- I'm hurt...

Alaude: Hnn?

Asari: Hey its G.! Wow, didn't notice you there!

G.: Oh, even worse, I could understand Alaude but even the musician couldn't see me either. Always does not own KHR, character belong to Akira Amano

Alaude: You know, sometimes I wonder if that is even necessary.

Always: Please remember everyone this chapter and this chapter **ONLY** has implications of couples. Is that okay because it is after Valentines Day right?

* * *

Broadcast 3: Clams Keep on Falling

"Ahhh, Reborn I'm tired, we've been going at this for 3 weeks now, should we stop." Tsuna complained as he dropped his head into his arms on the table.

"We've gotten this far already though Dame-Tsuna," Reborn asked, who received a yelp from Tsuna when he kicked him in the head.

"Ouch, Reborn-" Tsuna started before he was met face to face with the infants gun. "Okay, I get it, now please don't shoot me."

"Good, oh by the way, watch your head."

"Huh? Why- OUCH!" Tsuna yelled as his gloves came tumbling from above along with dying will pills crashing onto his already bruised head.

"Well is everyone in place!?" Reborn called out to the staff which all gave him a thumbs up except for Chrome since Mukuro was refusing to do so.

Ignoring that statement Reborn continued.

"Cue the Opening now! We shall start this rare occasion of Valentines and New Years on the same day!

"Heh!?"

* * *

~Will the Sun do something that would EVER help?~

"WOAH! KYOKO! LOOK WE ARE FIRST ON THE EXTREME AIR!!!" the excited boxer hoped up and down excitedly.

"That's a bit strange thought don't you think?" Kyoko asked uncertain with the joy her brother was emitting. "I mean aren't commercials suppose to be in the MIDDLE of the show?"

"WHO EXTREMELY CARES!?"

"Point taken."

"WELL TODAY WE GOT A EXTREME PRODUCT SINCE VALENTINES DAY WAS EXTREMELY RECENT!!!"

"Ahh, you mean _that_ oniichan?"

"YES THAT, AND THAT EXTREMELY IS, THE EXTREME SECURITY SYSTEM FOR COMPUTERS!!!" ***1**

"Yup, for everyone who received Valentines/New Years Cards over the internet you can never be to careful, especially with all the virus's going around. But oniichan, doesn't the Mafia have the most capable security system like the time we were in the future?"

"REMEMBER THAT EXTREME EPISODE WITH THE CODE A, B, C, D AND SO FORTH KYOKO!? THAT SECURITY SYSTEM WAS EXTREMELY HORRIBLE!!!"

"Ahh, that's true, it got really hot in the base too..." ***2**

"SO THAT IS WHY PEOPLE CAN NEVER BE TOO EXTREMELY CAUTIOUS! BECAUSE EVEN THE MAFIA HAS EXTREME VIRUS PROBLEMS!!!"

"You're right. But doesn't the Mafia usually START the virus's," Kyoko asked questionably to her brother.

Ryohei was silent for once in his life. The Apocalypse must REALLY be near...

"Two more years!" a voice called out. ***3**

* * *

~The Sky will have to Deal with it~

Tsuna hesitated before speaking hearing Ryohei go quiet. 'How weird.' he thought to himself before gathering the documents for the weather.

"Well then, since its my turn I better start soon." Tsuna stated as he reached into his pocket and grabbed somethings out. "Reborn is going to have my head if I don't do this so I best be able to take it." He then swallowed what ever was in his hand as the flame on his head kindled.

"We will now begin the report..." Hyper Tsuna started, "Today is mostly Ryohei with a few Hibari's..."

He said that with a straight face...people laughed.

"Temperatures range between 95 or 96 degrees, actually its unusually hot today for it being only prior to spring. But tonight temperatures will range between 18 and 59, a severe drop if you ask me."

Reborn comes walking in, "Oi Tsuna...oh, good job you already started."

"That was because oniisan somehow ran out of things to say." Tsuna replied bluntly still in dying will mode, only to earn a kick in the head and winced softly.

"Your still a thousand years to be blunt with me. I'm pretty sure only Fran could pull that off." Reborn stated. ***4**

"Sure~, can I at least continue then?" Tsuna asked.

WHACK

"Touche." he replied as he turned back to the camera. "The trade winds are not coming at all due to this sudden heat wave, but remember that tonight it going to be fairly cold due to opposites and all that hallabalu...and tomorrow we could at least hope there would be some Hibari in the...Tsuna???"

A few of the crew members started laughing or giggling.

(The director was given a zero point break through)

"You know you just stated something 1827 related right?" Reborn asked looking questionably at his student.

Tsuna sighed heavily whilst still being able to keep the still facade, "Unfortunately due to the internet and Reborn making me search the web all night for the weirdest things I know that sounded wrong, but get your mind out of the gutter please. Anybody who has no idea what I'm talking about, good, lets keep it that way."

"Sure you are, but I'm pretty sure people out there would want to-" Reborn started.

"I do not want mentally scar the viewers with that statement so lets ignore that line for now or press the delete button on everyone's mind, otherwise one by one something vanish inconspicuously and then everyone would think that it was Dino."

"Who said you can drag me into this little bro!" Dino called out from somewhere watching his television.

"D18." Tsuna replied somehow speaking to Dino.

"Ahh, touche."

"Didn't think that he would be watching the news on this certain channel. Well then Tsuna I think that concludes it." Reborn concluded.

"Okay then," Tsuna replied as his flame now flickered out. "Next we have...oh great, speaking of pairings, Chrome is next since Mukuro is still being antisocial by locking himself in the closet. Jaa naa, minna-san."

* * *

~Mist and her Valentine...ness...ness, and the Mist Recluse~

"Yatta...Good job Boss with that last conversation that coincidentally led to mine." Chrome looked surprisingly at the camera.

...

"Didn't know you lived in the gutter Mukuro-sama, anyways, I have the results for the poll on everyone's favorite KHR coupling...To be truthful the person tallying up the results wasn't all surprised."

...

"No Mukuro-sama, to be truthful you weren't ranked at the...umm...top?"

...

"Sorry everyone, Mukuro-sama is now a recluse...." She glanced down nervously. "Well then I shall now announce the results."

...

"Sure, you can help Mukuro-sama. At least now I can't have everyone call you a Recluse anymore, Ken and Chikusa would be upset if that happened." Chrome said happily. As the said brought out her trident which dispatched mist.

"Kufufufu, oya oya. Looks like I shall be sharing time with you Nagi." Mukuro chuckled with his arms limping off to the side.

"You wet the sleeves so much with your tears that its too heavy for you too lift Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked worried.

"Wrong, its because I was trapped in a water tank, I was not crying. Or sulking. Or listening to the emo music you told me not to listen to...opps." Mukuro gaped.

"You said too much." Chrome stated. "But its partially my fault too, I didn't make sure you through those CD's away. Plus sound doesn't travel through water. Even I know that..."

"Correction, water doesn't travel, as WELL." Mukuro corrected.

"But unlike you, I never had the proper education." Chrome said softly.

"I didn't have an education. I was trapped in a water basin for 10 years remember." Mukuro retaliated.

"I had to go into hiding for that 10 years..."

"I was experimented on when I was younger by my own family."

"I was hated by my family, friends, teachers and I got hit by a truck to save a cat..."

"I had to- Oh I'm out of ideas." Mukuro sat down and rested his cheek on his right arm. "Kufufu, didn't think I'd have less problems then the one I possessed."

"Mukuro-sama, you have problems for wanting to possess someone with more problems then you. For example, Boss, he has a whole ton of problems and you want to possess him. Same goes for Fran, he's stuck with a blood thirsty prince and a long haired commander."

"Who said anything about possessing that little one, prior to what I just said, he was an apprentice...I think. Still is actually."

"The manga or anime didn't explain as much did it? Well then, as I was saying we shall now announce the results." Chrome nodded her head at Mukuro who sank deeper into his chair. "For the couples with only one vote there was 6927, 6959, 10069-"

"Oya? I didn't think I'll be paired up with the marshmallow obscene person." Mukuro scoffed.

"Apparently you are though, and lets see, there is also 6996- Now wait just a minute!"

"Oya? Some decided to choose THAT couple."

"But aren't we like...siblings? Twins are more like it though." ***5**

"It must be because of that episode."

"That episode?"

"The one that also seemed to get people to pair me up with the marshmallow...and you with that cloud guardian as well."

"Huh? Oh, well then lets see what else.1896, 2796...Mukuro-sama I'm starting to worry about the sanity of our viewers. Me and Boss...and Hibari..." Chrome gave a nervous glance to the said guardian.

"At least it isn't a Yaoi or Yuri pairs." proclaimed Mukuro. "Otherwise I'm pretty sure you'd be scarred even more if there was Yuri."

"How do you know all this? How could there be a Yuri couple with me in it? Anyways 1859, 182769-"

"People like threesomes, just as the one you just read out," Mukuro answered to Chromes question. "...There is a couple existing called 954896 just like a tuna sandwich with pineapple on top-" Mukuro froze up.

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome dropped the papers and looked questionably at the other Mist Guardian. She then looked up at the camera. "Its seems Mukuro-sama has gone into a state of shock again, I'll finish up the rest of this section."

She then picked up the paper that fluttered down to the floor. "There was a tie in-between two couples."

"It was 1827 and 8059 tied with 3 votes." Mukuro concluded.

"Huwah, Mukuro-sama, you recover quickly." Chrome jumped.

"Kufufufu, of course, I have to announce the Vongola brats humiliation." Mukuro chuckled.

"But that means boss and Hibari are more popular then you." Chrome said to herself loud enough for Mukuro to hear.

Mukuro fell of his chair and landed on his face, "Hah!?"

"Well then everyone, we thank you for tuning into this section of the show. See you next week and next we have Hibari-san with the traffic." Chrome waved towards the camera. "Say goodbye Mukuro-sama, the fans will be displeased if you don't."

Mukuro lifted his hand up but then it limped back to his side.

"Mou, what shall we ever do with you!?" Chrome asked flustered.

* * *

~The Clouds in for the Kill~

"Hmph, its my turn already Herbivores?" the cloud guardian turned his head towards the camera with his usual glare. "How long do you tend to continue this facade, akanbo."

"As long as the viewers don't sue us." Reborn replied. "So far no one has dared to...well they tried but we won the case many times."

"Why do I sense that numerous people have been killed Reborn?" Tsuna asked from the headsets.

"Not killed Dame-Tsuna, just brutally maimed or injured."

"Reborn!"

"Silence Herbivore."

"Hiee!!! Sorry Hibari-san." He then whacked his head against the door on accident which made the cloud guardian jerk his head towards the sky guardians position.

"Well in any case, I am no longer able to venture off into Herbivore territory in the makings of this report anymore. It seems that everything was destroyed when I go out on patrol. I don't really understand Herbivores and their thinking now a days." Hibari scoffed towards the camera.

"Anyways," he continued, "I shall now be using this traffic copter for my reports."

He then held up the joystick and a strange remote antenna attached to it.

"Well then lets continue with the report. Lets take a look at Namimori's roads." The copter then zoomed over the incoming cars. "Hnn, looks boring, herbivores have nothing to do, do they? Pathetic, I think I should do something about that."

The president of the disciplinary committee then pressed the button on the remote revealing two large guns implanted on both sides of the helicopter. Bringing up the joy stick Hibari revealed the small button on top of the handle and pressed it to launch large missals at 2 cars that were hijacked. How did he know those cars were stolen is a mystery but he was still regulating the discipline...in a much more violent way.

"Reborn! Who said to give Hibari-san a helicopter with two missal launching guns implanted to its side!?" Tsuna yelled at Reborn over the headset.

"Not me, I guess we must have sent him the wrong one. We were suppose to give him the one with the machine gun installed at the bottom." Reborn stated bluntly.

The video now showed the road with two cars off at the side with smoke coming from them and two huge craters on the highway.

Hibari stepped back and stared at the screen before looking towards the camera. "It seems the Herbivores are all clear of the road. So now you Herbivores staying at home, go out and accomplish your many herbivorous needs."

Nobody went out that afternoon at all thus making it easy for the committee to clean up the rubble on the road without anyone glowering.

* * *

~The Storm and Rain Clash~

"Huwah! That was an interesting report, nee? Gokudera." Yamamoto bounced up and down in his seat excitedly.

"Hibari destroyed half the road in the right lane with two missals!" Gokudera snapped, "How is he maintaining the peace of this town with MISSALS!?"

"Well, I guess you can call him a Spartan." Yamamoto thoughtfully replied.

"More like the one who started Sparta." Gokudera mumbled to himself.

"Hey Gokudera, we came rather late into the show." Yamamoto said as he glanced at the clock behind them. "Usually we are at the start of the show but instead we had the advertisements."

"Well I was complaining about it last week wasn't I? I guess the writing staff had to give us a break."

"But we sat here for the last 2 hours playing rock-paper-scissors." Yamamoto retaliated, "It was rather boring seeing that you always choose dynamite. I didn't know there was a hand motion for that."

"Neither is there a hand motion for a bird or a bunny or a gun you idiot."

"But you won anyways so why are you complaining?"

"Hnn, point taken. Wait, not the time when you used gun though!"

"Oh your right. Well then," Yamamoto started, "I guess its time for the manga and anime update nee?"

"I guess," Gokudera replied shuffling the papers together," We shall start with the manga that came out last week of February 11th."

"That was called, umm, Misfortune, right?"

"Chapter 277, it is the chapter on which we left off with Reborn reassuring that Tsuna will beat Byakuran."

"And he will wont he." Yamamoto grinned.

"Yes, but lets start from the beginning. It starts with Byakuran insulting Reborn since the prior claimed Tsuna will beat him." Gokudera stated.

"Then Reborn said Tsuna doesn't have a choice since he HAS to win." Yamamoto replied.

"Plus it seems that Uni is sacrificing her own life to achieve the revival of the Acrobaleno. She did say the the Sky has a short life span, but I didn't think that it will somehow end like this." Gokudera said scratching his head.

"But Reborn was right, Luche and Uni are two peas in a pod. They even look the same too, along with the hat. The hat is the main reason on why I get confused between the two. Plus those flower marks under their eyes, does it run in the family or something?"

"Unlike you I have better examination skills and pay more attention. So learn how to do that you idiot. Anyways it seems that Juudaime has gotten up somehow. But that's to be expected of him, but Juudaime seems to also be quivering from the bodies memories."

"Oh yeah, because his body remembers the strength difference between him and Byakuran."

"At least you understand that much. Well then Byakuran seems to be retaliating to Juudaime's awakening by saying that the Tenths life has been nothing but misfortune. Plus the worst part of his life was supposedly when he came to the future."

"However Tsuna claims that his life, especially when coming to the future, is suppose to happen the way it is, since some of the times he's been there, he had were moments when he was happy." Yamamoto happily exclaimed.

"But now Byakuran is claiming that Juudaime is pathetic in thinking and decided to kill him with a small dragon through the heart. That damn bastard." Gokudera retaliated halfheartedly.

"And Tsuna was all like 'Ahh! Wait' and Byakuran was like 'Oh, too late!' and then Tsuna was like 'Haha! Lanchia's Ring protected me! Blegh!' and-"

"Can it you baseball idiot! Anyways its just as the idiot said before, but less stupider. But now Juudaime finally understood something, that the people around him affect his life making him who is today."

"Quite heart touching naa? Gokudera. Well then what else happened...oh it seems that Tsuna had his flames rekindle due to his statement that his flames were made to repel the fact that Byakuran has token over the world. That's when the rings lit up."

"Correct, apparently the rings have some conscience in the surrounding areas, hoping that it would past down through to the 10th generation. The 1st Lightning, Rain, Sun, Mist, Cloud and Storm agreed to the, wait...the cloud guardian didn't really say anything did he..." Gokudera stated conscience to that one fact.

"But along came the 1st Vongola to come and pass on the words that, even though he will not be able to lend power to his successor, he would instead 'Free Tsuna from those shackles.'" Yamamoto said enthusiastically swaying back and forth on his chair.

"And that's where it ended." Gokudera complied.

"Its time for the Anime update now! It came out February 12th around 8:00pm." Yamamoto exclaimed.

"How did you get the exact time?" asked Gokudera, slightly confused on how Yamamoto figured that out.

"Simple," Yamamoto started, "When our researchers pressed the refresh button on the page the episode was posted. Our researchers (Besides in Japan) saw the episode with subs technically first since here is 8:00 and at least 12:00 somewhere else."

"You researched on the anime that comes after the manga rather then the manga which comes before the anime?" Gokudera asked.

"Yup, its because in the anime its all colorful and sparkly!"

"Are you A.D.D.? No never mind, don't answer that, well anyways the episode that came out was episode 171, Revenge."

"Aww that episode was rather depressing," Yamamoto nodded in disappointment.

"Why? You had your revenge." Gokudera asked.

"Because Genkishi ended up brutally maimed and also di-"

"We are not at that part yet!" Gokudera said cutting Yamamoto off. "Anyways the episode starts off with Yamamoto who is about to use Asari Ugetsu or the 4 irregular swords."

"Yup, I can fly in the air with a zoom! and I can cut and dodge things with a clang."

Gokudera whacked his head against the table, "I thought you said you weren't going to use those onomatopoeia."

"I lied." Yamamoto grinned.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BASEBALL IDIOT!"

"Calm down Gokudera, we all don't want to really go to hell do we?"

"Too late for that, we are already in the mafia."

"Oh yeah...anyways we're getting off topic. Lets seen...apparently Genkishi reveals a bit about himself."

"He apparently wasn't at full strength when Juudaime was fighting with him in the past and released his hell ring at full power to fight against you again."

"But when he sent out his sword attack the first time I dodged it with Shigure Shouen Ryu Defensive Stance 4. Then he multiplied his attack so I used the All-in-One stance thus crushing him down into the floor."

"At least you understand your own battle, but now it seems that your All-in-One makes the attacks and Genkishi move at a very slow pace. Thus you beat him with that."

"And I never finished him off," Yamamoto paused for a bit. "Kikyo did, didn't he?"

"Yes, unfortunately Byakuran likes to play around with simple minds. He apparently got Genkishi to join his side by curing the said swordsman from the terrible disease. Meanwhile Kikyo had implanted could attribute flowers into Genkishi killing him."

"He didn't deserve to die! I was there to bloody watch him suffer! It was really pitiful, the way Byakuran toys around with people."

"That's why Juudaime is going to beat him, but first you guys are going to kill Daisy while I'm still on Defense." Gokudera explained exhaustively.

"And we are continuing from the air towards the unfortunate mare ring of the sun." Yamamoto said obviously pleased. "Thus concluding our Manga and Anime report."

"But I still don't understand one thing though..." Gokudera muttered.

"Hmm? Whats that?"

"The fact the the Guardians of the Mare ring hold their hands in a gun position under their chins saying oho, or something like that. Its like they want to laugh since they might shoot themselves."

"Now that you think about it, that is weird." Yamamoto started, "I guess they must have spent too much time inside with each other."

"Well then, we've got to end the show now," Gokudera stated.

"We hope to see you guys next update! So until thing Matta-naa!" Yamamoto waved towards the camera.

* * *

**Notes:**

**1) **_To be truthful, if you browse around certain websites there is this weird advertisement on the side that said Extreme Security System. I'm not advertising it or anything, its just that I sort of laughed a bit when I saw it and I had to include a reference too it. Maybe I'll try to get the picture._

**2) **_Everyone knows the episode when Lambo wanted Takoyaki and instead got trapped in the boiler room, breaking all the switches and buttons and was with I-Pin right? I kinda was pissed at Lambo for doing that since he ended up causing risk to Lal and Reborn, but he's a five year old kid so I let him go. I kinda laughed when they wanted to blow the door up but Tsuna said he would open it and melted the door in the process. Isn't that kinda the same as blowing it up but less harmful to surrounding population?_

**3) **_Everyone knows that the Mayans foretold that the "end of the world" was coming in 2012 in December right? Even though its a load of bull me and my friends decided to go over to either one of our houses, sit down with a bowl of popcorn and those old soda hats, and watch 2012 the movie until the supposed time of the "end." Great plan...Yesh?_

**4) **_Everyone knows Fran right!!! He's like, my second favorite character after Tsuna! For those of you who don't know him (Which is least likely since a whole ton of fan-girls squealed when they saw him, that's including me) shame on you all! Well he's the guy with teal hair in the anime and the huge Frog hat. He's also the one that seems to be able to get away with calling Bel a fake prince and not get killed...BFF! Haha, yes, me and my sister came up with that weird term -cough-belfranforever-cough-_**  
**

**5) **_I swear upon gawd that Mukuro and Chrome are twins. Look at them! They are like, failed versions of each other as the opposite gender! I don't have anything against that couple though, so 6996 people don't burn me. I live in a rather warm place so I don't need fire. I don't even get snow you lucky peoplez!_

* * *

Always: Well then everyone, I spent all night typing this and finished the notes today. It was freezing last night! Tsuna's weather forecast was right! Gawd thats creepy since I just used random KHR numbers for it.

Asari: Thats what we call Karma my dear.

G.: And apparently it all seems to enjoy affecting you mostly.

Alaude: Hmph...

Always: You guys aren't helping, and remember Alaude, I speak cloud guardian too.

Alaude: shoot...

Giotto: At least you insult him once in awhile, its usually only me.

Alaude: Would you like to get handcuffed? -brings out handcuffed-

Giotto: OMG NO! I'll buy you guys something!

Asari: Sushi for me!

G.: Anything is fine for me.

Always: A Cask of Amontillado for me!

Alaude: ...

Always: He wants a unicorn...

Alaude: -glares at Always-

Always: I mean a mason to lock someone up in the wall!

Giotto: Ughh, well then, when I'm gone I hope all of you viewers would Rate and Review please.

Always, Asari, and G.: -Kikyo pose- Oho, Bai-bai~ Have an Awesome Mardi Gral or Fat Tuesday! Tomorrow is the beginning of Lent!


	5. Broadcast 4: What the Clams is that?

Always: OMG EVERYONE I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!

Alaude: And this is all because you got 8 reviews?

Always: Yesh!

G.: This girl is just too easy to amuse...

Asari: You're just saying that because your name sounds funny.

G.: I rather be called G. then Archery, there are too many "A" names in the Authors note

Always: Not too worry my friend, we have a new friend to join us in this lovely merry making of Lent

Maximum: Aye, what am I doing here?

Always: YAY MAXIMUM YOU CAME!!!

Giotto: Who said this was a gathering of the first guardians!?

Always: Me, anyways I do not own KHR, and well, I guess you all know the rest. Terribly sorry for the late update though...

Maximum: Everyone, please do not attempt to read this in 3 minutes, you'll hurt yourselves.

* * *

Broadcast 4: What the Clams is that!?

"You know what Reborn, I think I'm getting used to this joke for once in my life." Tsuna muttered whilst walking down the hall to the station.

"That's good to know, because now I wont have to deal with your constant pestering about wanting to stop." Reborn nodded blatantly.

"Well, that's because I've long realized that nothing too bad will come out of this."

"Except for the random fangirls outside the studio due to last weeks broadcast?"

"What?"

"Nothing, just don't step out of the building for 3 months and you'll be fine."

"WHAT!?"

"Quiet and don't forget your box Tsuna!' Reborn said, kicking his student into his rightful studio room.

* * *

~The Sun and his GARYUU!!!~

"WHOA!!! GARYUU! LOOK I'M FIRST AGAIN TODAY TO THE EXTREME!!!" Ryohei yelled out, "GARYUU!!! LETS SHOW THEM THE EXTREME PRODUCT WE HAVE!!!"

The Kangeroo hopped up to the screen wearing boxing mittens. "Garyuu..."

"THE PRODUCT IS BOXING GLOVES!!! EVEN THOUGH YOU CAN BUY THEM CHEAPER AT ANY SPORTS STORE PAY THE EXTREME PRICE FOR THESE ONES!!!"

"Garyuu!"

"Your right!" Ryohei ran off the screen for a bit. "GAH! WHO MADE MY EXTREME GLOVES PINK!!! I'LL FIND THEM AND SMASH THEM TO PIECES!!!"

"Ryuu..."

"EXTREME WHAT!?"

"Garyuu!!!" the box animal pointed out.

"OH...WELL THEN, THAT'S ALL I'M HEAR FOR. SO IF YOU WANT A BOXING GLOVE...YOU CAN'T GET ONE CAUSE WE ARE ADVERTISING THE EXTREME FILET FISH!!!"

Somehow out of nowhere Ryohei got a text.

_'Give me back that filet fish, give me that fish-' _***1**

"EXTREME!!! ANYWAYS GARYUU...SAY GOOD BYE!!!"

"Ryuu!!!" the Kangaryuu waved its arms back and forth.

"NEXT WE HAVE HIBARI WITH THE EXTREME TRAFFIC!!!"

* * *

~The Cloud came back, with a new Remote~

Hibari started fiddling with the new remote he got. "How the hell do herbivores work this thing?" he asked whilst trying to move the Wii remote cursor across the screen. "Nintendo and its complicated sensor bar...box weapons are easier to work then this..."

He glanced towards the camera, "Hoh? I'm going first this time?"

The cloud guardian then stood up cautiously, dropping the remote on the floor only for it to emit the vibrations. His hedgehog then rallied up to the remote cautiously when Hibird came trying to fly off with it.

"Hibari, what are you doing?" Reborn asked looking down at the small animals attempting to pick up the remote.

"Hnn? Well Akanbo, I am rather displeased with this remote, can I bite who ever made this too death. No, why am I asking, I will go and bite whichever Herbivore made it." he replied kicking it along with the poor hedgehog and Hibird playing tug of war with it.

"But Hibari, if you destroy Nintendo a lot of people will be very upset and rebel. Plus I don't think your animals will like it either."

"A even better reason to bite them to death. No herbivore will injure another herbivore, that's not how the system works."

"Ahh, got me there, just finish your report..."

"Fine, today there is no traffic what so ever. Whatever the reason is, I don't know." Hibari started picking up the poor bird and hedgehog from the remote, "Now that I think about it, the streets have been empty as well, what are all you herbivores doing at home, hopefully not watching this."

Everyone shuddered.

All of a sudden the remote zapped to life on the screen startling the two animals.

"Hibari, Remote! Hibari Remote!" Hibird said frightened.

"Oh," Hibari glanced down at the remote, "It seems to be working now. Akanbo, pass me the herbivorous instructions so I can understand how to use this."

"Just push the A button." Reborn said turning to the hedgehog which was paralyzed.

"Hnn?" The cloud guardian glanced down at the remote and held the A button down, only to display a laser beam firing itself into the ground which made the hedgehog jump.

"I thought they only have that kind of technology in the future." Hibari looked at the remote cautiously.

"We must have brought it back on accident." Reborn replied.

(The authoress gets shot by future beings "WHY DO I ALWAYS GET INJURED!!!")

"Well, then," Hibari through the report behind him, "I guess there really is no point in a traffic report if there is no traffic. Next we have...Chrome Dokuro and Rokudo Muku- You know what Akanbo, I'm just going to go and take a nap. "

"What ever you say Hibari...whatever you say." Reborn smirked under his fedora as Hibari left the room with Hibird singing, leaving the poor hedgehog in the corner of the room sulking.

* * *

~When will the Mist get the other Mist to come Out?~

"Mukuro-sama please come out now." Chrome asked once more, "We're on air already!"

...

"What do you mean you lost all sense in living? You shoot yourself in the head to just possess someone! Your not THAT suicidal!"

...

"Okay...I'm pretty sure personal bubbles don't exist." Chrome thoughtfully replied. "If they did you wouldn't have possessed anyone at all. See look you haven't possessed Mukurou today have you!?"

The said owl fluttered over and landed in Chromes arms. "Hoo..."

...

"No I'm not being smart with you, I'm just proving things with normal logic rather then the confusing ones. Right Mukurou?"

The owl nodded its head momentarily but then stopped and tilted its head at a 90 degree angle.

...

"Mukuro-sama speak up, oh and have you brought our special guest? Mukurou don't tilt your head like that too. You'll hurt yourself."

...

"Oh he's here already? Well then everyone, as you've heard from that nice chat we invited someone from the anime to talk with. Say hello Genkishi."

"..."

...

"Hoo hoo..."

"No Mukurou, I'm pretty sure he's not dead." Chrome looked over at Genkishi.

"..."

"Hoo..."

...

"You might be right Mukuro-sama, he could just be shy...Genkishi? Hello?"

Chrome poked the mist swordsman only to see him fall over. "Mukurou, could you go over and check on him?" Chrome asked the owl next to her.

The owl fluttered off to the side of Genkishi and clawed at his face.

"Mukuro-sama, now I think he's dead." Chrome finally said after a few minutes of Mukurou wrecking the body.

...

"No, I didn't kill him. If anything it would've been Mukurou or yourself for bringing him here," Chrome sighed as she stood up, "Well everyone, apparently our guest was killed on the way here...so I guess that's all we have. Next we have boss with the weather."

"I feel sort of guilty all of a sudden." Yamamoto spoke up from the other room. "Nah probably doesn't matter anyways." ***2**

* * *

~The Skies can Question Each Other~

Tsuna started pondering around the studio room until Nuts rammed into the revolving door.

"GAO!!"

"Nuts! What are you doing running into revolving doors!" Tsuna yelled at the poor lion lying flat on its face.

"Gao..." the Cielo lion replied. "Gao gao...gao..."

"This may be crazy but apparently I can somehow understand you..." Tsuna looked over at the small lion pawing at its head.

"Gao?" Nuts turned to the camera. "Gao gao! GAO!!!"

"Huh?' Tsuna turned to the camera, "Eh!? Oh I'm sorry everyone, I thought Mukuro and Chromes part would be slightly longer."

"Gao gao..."

"Genkishi was the person they were interviewing?"

"Gao."

"DON'T THEY KNOW HE WAS ALREADY DEAD!?"

"Gao!"

"Ughh, I guess your right Nuts...anyways I have to broadcast the weather now."

"Gao, gao gao, gao," the small lion clawed at the report.

"Nuts said its...what was that Nuts?"

"Gao, gao gao, gao," the lion repeated.

"Partly Hibird skies with scattered Jiro?"

"Gao gao gao, gao gao."

"And the Kangaryuu would not be out due to Uri and...wait a minute Nuts, how do you even know all this stuff!?" Tsuna asked his small box animal.

"Gao!" The weapon nodded enthusiastically.

"Gah...whatever will we do with you..."

"Gao gao gao, gao!" the box weapon pawed at the green screen.

"Its going to be 72 degrees to 84 degrees."

"Gao gao."

"There are also no further reports about the weather since that's all we got from Reborn."

"Gao!" Nuts exclaimed hopping onto Tsuna's shoulder.

"Nuts I have a feeling that by understanding you it makes me feel like a retard."

"Gao."

"Touche, well everyone this is all we have for you today. We'll see you all soon since Reborn said something about a double...thing. Next we have Yamamoto and Gokudera, Jaa Nee!"

"Gao!" The sky lion waved its tail towards the camera.

* * *

~Storm and Rain Hate the Sidelines~

"Konnichiwa Minna-san!" Yamamoto waved at the camera.

"What are you so happy about!? There is a disaster happening in the islands!!!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto.

"So that's why Jiro and Kojiro were so frightened!" Yamamoto exclaimed as Jiro hid behind Yamamoto's leg and Kojiro hung tightly onto Yamamoto's sleeve stark stiff.

"Yeah but it was a false alarm."

"It was a false alarm this whole time!?"

"Shut up you idiot, and yes it was. Apparently it was water rising and falling that went on for...2 hours...and the house arrest that went on for...at most, 7 hours." Gokudera thoughtfully said. ***3**

"Well then, I guess there is no worry for our director then. But Gokudera, where is Uri?" Yamamoto looked around for the small leopard.

"Nyaa." the mew was heard.

"A-re? Gokudera you're cat is-" Yamamoto started.

"Yes I know its on my head, I don't get how you couldn't have seen it though you baseball nut." Gokudera scoffed.

"Well then everyone," Yamamoto started whilst turning towards the camera, "Its time for the manga and anime update...even though it is obscenely late, but then again, the subs for episode 173 still haven't come out yet. So our researchers are to lazy to translate it themselves."

"Those lazy bums."

"Well Gokudera they do have a harder job then us. I heard they get mobbed for accidentally spoiling things."

"Tweet tweet." Kojiro fluttered from Yamamoto's sleeve.

"Ahh, you're right Kojiro," Yamamoto exclaimed.

"What did the bird say? No wait, I should be asking how do you understand bird."

"Its simple, you just go tweet tweet tweet and the reply tweet tweet would either mean hello to you too or I want to buy chocolate or Hibari is around the corner with Hibird singing 'Midori k'-"

"You know what, forget I asked..."

"And if the reply is tweet is would either mean that-"

"FORGET IT BASEBALL NUT!" Gokudera yelled over at the baseball star.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, no need to get upset. Look you scared Jiro." Yamamoto pointed towards the dog who was wagging its tail enthusiastically.

"If that is frightened I don't even want to know what Jiro's like when he's happy." Gokudera muttered under his breath.

"Well I think we should start the update now Gokudera." Yamamoto took Kojiro from his shoulder and placed it on the table. "First is the manga chapter 278 which came out February 18, 2010."

"This was the chapter that left off with Vongola Primo appearing before Tsuna, as well as projections of the first guardians coming out of the Vongola rings." Gokudera stated.

"In the beginning the Lullaby Uni knew when she was a child was revealed, it explained the Mare, Vongola and the Acrobaleno pacifiers."

"The sea knows no limit to its vastness, Shellfish lived through the ages inheriting their shapes, and the rainbow appears every now and then only to fade away again." Gokudera attempted singing, "You know what I don't understand though? What parent would sing this to their kid, There's no tone to it!"

"We could get Hibird." Yamamoto pointed out, "But that's okay, we'll wait for the anime to air on that, but you know what I find ironic about this Lullaby though Gokudera?"

"Whats that idiot?"

"Millefiore means thousands of flowers, and that's a lot of flowers, our generation of the Vongola family is like carbon copies of the first generation, and the Acrobaleno are surrounded in mystery so no one really knows about them."

"So what you're trying to say is that the flowers will be vast, we are reincarnations of the first guardians and the Reborn-san and the other Akanbo are like ghosts."

"Yesh."

"Then this is beginning to sound like a bad fanfiction," Gokudera looked around the studio, "In fact I think it is."

"Maa, Gokudera, I don't think its a good idea to be saying things like that." Yamamoto looked nervously at Gokudera's head where Uri slept. "I mean you never know what would happen-"

Uri perked up and growled at its owner, which resulted in a full range battle that had Gokudera scratched in the face.

"GAH! Uri what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"NYAH!!!" the small leopard cub exclaimed whilst pouncing on its owner making both out of the camera's view.

"Uhh, well then, since Gokudera is busy with Uri I'll explain what the lullaby really means." Yamamoto looked down as Kojiro and Jiro were watching Uri attack Gokudera. "The Mare or sea expands horizontally over the dimensions, so the reason why Byakuran can see into other worlds is because of this. The Vongola, unlike the Mare, goes vertically across the dimensions preserving the past and present tradition which is the reason for the 'time' or when Tsuna underwent the trial in Hibari's hedgehog. Lastly the Acrobaleno or Rainbow never stays in one place but as the transfer to different dimensions. Gah, its hard to spark note this." ***4**

Yamamoto looked down at Gokudera who was still wrestling his cat, "Nee, Gokudera. Do you need help?"

"I can fix this problem myself you idiot- DAMN IT URI!" he yelled as the assailant started scratching him again.

"Sou? Well then I'll go on." Yamamoto said happily, "Now when chapter 277 ended it was with Vongola Primo saying he shall free Tsuna from the shackles. Well he did just that, releasing the shackles meant that he will revert the Vongola rings back to their normal state."

"In other words," Gokudera said from the floor, "The Vongola rings never looked like them from the start."

"Yup, apparently they were bigger or bulkier from the start, then put into the abbreviation form of it. I think it would be pretty heavy if you ask me."

"Touche."

"Well then Gokudera, did Uri spare you're life?" Yamamoto looked around for the said leopard.

"The damned cat went off to get fish from Kyoko and Haru." Gokudera explained.

"Ohhhh, well anyways I guess Primo was being childish going 'Decimo go beat up the Mare freak.'" Yamamoto laughed along with Kojiro tweeting along and Jiro wagging its tail.

"I think Primo was trying to be funny."

"But Tsuna had the 'wtf' face until Primo vanished. Ahahaha!!!"

"Can it stupid! Well anyways now that the ring was reverted back into its normal state Tsuna can now move faster and use more power on Byakuran." Gokudera looked down at the manga page.

"Aha! Look Gokudera, Tsuna used the offense mode with Nuts or Burning Axel, then whacked Byakuran on the head, and then ripped off his wings!!!" Yamamoto laughed some more along with Jiro barking happily in rhythm to the laugh.

"I thought I said to shut it you baseball freak! Anyways, now Byakuran is going, 'Yay! I finally spit out blood out of all these dimensions.' So he's now claiming that since Tsuna upgraded he can use his full power..."

"So now that we're done with the manga update, lets move onto Episode 172 of the anime which came out February 19." Yamamoto said between laughs.

"That episode was called Kikyo's Assault and it involves Kikyo claiming that they've won the battle and is only entertainment for Byakuran to watch. Also Juudaime's contact seems to have broken."

"Naa, Gokudera isn't Kikyo 2 kilometers away from the base whilst you were on defense?" Yamamoto asked, "But then again, you sort of let Kikyo get past since he placed vines on your updates Sistema C.A.I."

"Stop rubbing it in! I felt bad enough as it is, gawd." Gokudera lowered his head.

"Maa, maa, its okay Gokudera, it wasn't your fault, after all Uri wasn't really being the best of help...it did bite you..."

The said cat walked in from the doorway, "Nyaa~"

"Geh, well then, Tsuna's contact was in fact...not broken, he is caught in Torikabuto's illusion and I had to advance the attack on Daisy, but their was that annoying barrier in the way."

"Said that it took Genkishi 2 minutes to break it. But baseball idiot, if you beat Genkishi so easily shouldn't it take you sooner?"

"I guess I was tired, nee Kojiro, Jiro." the two box weapons nodded in unison to reply.

"Now Kikyo is advancing on the base unit. Juudaime is stuck and cannot advance the enemy. Your stuck on the barrier. Shouichi is shocked that the Millefiore's plan might be better. Plus Kikyo ended the episode with a o-ho..."

"Thats the worst ending ever!" Yamamoto exclaimed, "Who wants to hear a catch phrase for the end!?"

"Apparently Kikyo wanted to." Gokudera pointed out. "Well then I guess that concludes our update. Hey, we were last again today weren't we!?"

"Yeah, remember we were too busy trying to get Uri to settle down and ended up chasing it around the studio."

"Oh yeah...stupid cat gets high of air all to quickly." Gokudera muttered so the cub wouldn't hear him.

"Well then everyone Matta naa~"

* * *

**Notes:**

**1)** _Everyone see the new McDonalds commercial!? It's awesome! Can't wait too see next years Lent advertisement!_

**2)** _Refer to last chapter I think...hmm, but technically Yamamoto did defeat Genkishi. Its just Kikyo who ended Genkishi's life._

**3)** _Yes there was a Tsunami watch, which was TERRIBLE! It ruined my day completely, but then I had no excuse to not finish typing things up...If only it were on a school day..._

**4)** _Yes Spark noting is very difficult, I now learned how hard of a job it is so I shall no longer complain when I read Spark Noted Books..._

* * *

Maximum: If you read this in 3 minutes...congratulations.

Always: I don't think anyone did...did you all?

Giotto: I have a feeling this room is going to be crowded with people soon.

G.: That can't be too good.

Alaude: Just because Hibari Kyouya is the splitting image of me, does not mean that I hate crowds...much

Asari: Aha! That's good. I wouldn't have liked to see people being handcuffed to death!

Always: But since your persona are technically the same and not much information was distributed, I have no choice but to make you all act like this.

Maximum: So you're being stereotypical?

Always: NO! I had enough of stereotypes in my life. Don't go there!

Giotto: You're just grouchy because you gave up potato chips for Lent. Plus you're computer deleted most of this chapter so you had to rewrite it.

Always: I like see you type this thing.

Alaude: Your accent is coming out.

Always: OH SHI-TAKE MUSHROOMS! Anyways everyone, since this is a double update-ish, next chapter should be up today or tomorrow...bah humbug!

G.: You all have the choice to review this though. This girl is easily pleased. Constructive criticism, advice and just plain laughs are good. Especially since this past weekend got her very angry and depressed...we had to suffer in place of you guys...

1st Guardians and Always: Ciao Ciao!!!


	6. Broadcast 5: The Rainbow and the Clams

Always: -sniff, sniffle-

Giotto: Why the long face?

Always: B-b-because the r-recent ch-chapter...i-it...and the u-update...

Maximum: Take a deep breath in...

Always: -gasp-

Maximum: And out.

Always: -sigh-

Alaude: Better yet weakling?

G.: Your going to make it worst you bastard!

Asari: Mah, mah, everyone calm down. Liberta-chan, start from the top, whats wrong?

Always: I u-updated super l-late on the last c-chapter...a-and the recent -hick- KHR chapter/episode w-was...

Spade: Che, how pathetic of you young Liberta, to think of one chapter/episode to be depressing and foolish.

G.: YOU BACK STABBING TRAITOR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

Asari: I'm pretty sure he wasn't on the invitation list, even though this is a gathering of the first guardians...

Alaude: Perfect, for once I can have an excuse to arrest him for betraying the family.

Giotto: I think this is the first time I've hear Alaude say something about the family for once...

Spade: Liberta does not own KHR all characters belong to Akira Amano, I'm just saying this because this authors note is getting to long.

Maximum: You're not helping at all just to tell you.

Spade: Well my eye specs see all, find the secret through this sequence everyone.

Always: WHY WORLD!? WHYYYYY!!!???

* * *

Broadcast 5: The Rainbow and the Clam

"Tsuna!" Reborn called out to the 10th boss, "Today we're on break, we have another group here to fill in for us!"

"Hah? Really Reborn?" Tsuna asked glancing down at the infant, "You mean to say that we finally would get a break?"

"Of course," the baby replied. "We can't have you guys going on air all the time, we need diversity! The audience will get bored of seeing your face all the time weekly."

"I guess that's true, but do you have to put it in such a disruptive tone? Well, whose going to fill in for us all?"

"You'll see, I have it all taken care of."

"I sense a disturbance Reborn." Tsuna said nervously.

Reborn lowered his fedora down silently, "Not a disturbance Tsuna, but a tainted rainbow."

"Hmm?"

* * *

~Indigo Mist~

"Muu, hello everyone, I am here in place of Chrome Dokuro and Rokudo Mukuro." Mammon hovered upon the screen, "I shall be running this trial since both are not here at the moment."

Mammon looked around, "I don't think there is much to talk about since this is usually a request corner, but we all appreciate the money donations."

"There weren't any donations Viper!" Skull was heard off.

"No one asked you." Mammon snapped back, "Anyways since we Acrobaleno are here to take the place of your usual cast, I guess you can say the end is near since I hate being near cameras."

The camera man shuddered in fear.

"Muu, but what is there to do? How the hell did those pineapple heads manage to run this place with such ease. It always looks easier on TV."

"I don't know Viper, but never trust television, it gets you thinking wild things."

"Its Mammon...and when were you my mother?"

"I don't know sempai, how could I be your mother if I'm kohai?"

"Muu, now you're smart mouthing me."

"AHH! I'm sorry Viper!!!"

"Mammon."

"GEH!"

"Well then...to fill in the time I have, I think a game would be in order. Its called heads of tails. The winner gets free meals until the end of the year." Mammon turned towards Skull smiling maliciously, "heads or tails?"

"Tails! Since my octopus has 8 of them!"

Mammon through the coin up into the air. It clattered onto the floor on heads.

"Bummers..."

"You lose, now give me 500 dollars." Mammon hovered over to Skull.

"WHAT!? But its only a quarter." Skull stammered. "And how the hell am I suppose to get $500!?"

"That quarter fell onto the dirty floor, I don't want dirty money, plus the fee to play the game is 500 dollars. Then we have to add the tax and the cost of cleaning the floor where the quarter landed. Plus you have enough money to buy us drinks, why not $500?"

"BUT VIPER!"

"Mammon. Now hurry up and cough up the money. Oh, and while we are doing this, lets move onto Reborn and Lal Mirch with the regular news."

"BUT SEMPAI I DIDN'T EVEN GET PAID YET. Scratch that...I NEVER GET PAID!!! AS YOU GUYS SAID, I'M SPENDING MY MONEY ON YOUR DRINKS!!!"

"I'll charge you interest if you don't give me the money by today." Mammon turned and vanished.

"HEHHH!?"

* * *

~Yellow Sun and Multicolored Curses~

"Ciaossu everyone." Reborn sat cross legged on the obviously large roller chair.

"Hello everyone," Lal Mirch chimed in sitting in another chair next to Reborn. "We are here to replace Gokudera and Yamamoto."

"As you all know we've sent Tsuna and his family on a vacation..." Reborn chuckled.

"By vacation you mean training...right?" Lal looked hesitatingly at Reborn.

"Of course."

"Well I expected no less from you." Lal replied, "Well then I guess we should continue with this segment."

"That would be in order, but Verde didn't send over the documents we need for today. He said something about the machine broke down and he needed to knock some sense into it."

"Never did like that guy." Lal pointed out, "Out of all the Acrobaleno trials his was the one that would be questioned most. But then again there is no surprise there. Anyone would be upset after being transformed into a one foot tall baby."

With that said the fax machine began spurting out documents.

"Maa, looks like the documents are here Lal." Reborn hopped out of his seat and grabbed the nearest paper. "Looks like we'll be starting with the manga update."

Lal looked about the falling papers and jumped up to grab one, "Chapter 279 right?"

"That came out February 25, 2010 everyone." Reborn stated. "How ever only one website got it out before the other."**  
**

"This chapter was called 'When the Rainbow Fades...' I wonder why its called that." Lal said sarcastically.

"Well for starters everyone this left off with Byakuran laughing manically about being able to fight Tsuna with his full power."

"You know what I don't understand though Reborn." Lal asked looking impatiently at the documents in front of her. "How in the world is Byakuran still alive if there is blood spurting from his back. That's got to be more then 5 gallons right?"

"Anime physics Lal, anime physics."** *1**

"Oh, well then lets continue with the update." Lal continued, "Ironically though, once Byakuran started getting 'serious' he is still getting beaten by Tsuna, I guess its revenge for Sawada eh?"

"Yup, Tsuna seems to be just getting started as well. Byakuran also releases blood dragons which also go for Uni...however Uni deflected them with her orange flames from her pacifier.

"Then Byakuran notices that she is really going through with sacrificing herself to bring back the Acrobaleno. Which reminds me...where am I when all of this is happening?" Lal asked looking through the manga sheets.

"Saa naa (Who knows)." Reborn complied, "But now Byakuran is trying to prevent Uni from reviving the Acrobaleno, Kyoko and Haru are crying, everyone decides they must pitch in to break the tri-ni-sette barrier and Tsuna is ironically beating Byakuran when Byakuran yelled out 'I will kill you to get you out of my way.' At least Primo got his successor to beat him..."

"But like a lot of people, Uni is fearing death. I don't blame her though, she is quite young..."

"She did bring back her courage though, but while all this is happening it seems Basil got Alphin to break through the barrier. Even if it was a small crack the attack 'Super Nova Ocean' was fairly powerful, considering all those box weapons."

Reborn looked down at the next sheet of paper he grabbed from the floor. Lal also complied to do the same. The fax machine stopped its paper shooting rampage.

"As the attack got through the barrier, Gamma hopped in and met face to face with Uni." Reborn continued. "About time actually, goodness he's too naïve for his own good. He ended up sacrificing himself along with Uni since he finally decided to not treat her like a little kid anymore."

"Well Reborn, I'm glad those too had a happy ending, even though they did die." Lal started off soft, "And Uni was smiling to the end until both disappeared. The best traits of the Sky Acrobaleno, is their smile which radiates most..."

"The good always die young, how unfortunate," Reborn lowered his fedora, "But that's not all that has happened this past week."

"Yes, there is still the anime update, however it took awhile for the subtitles to be released for this one, it took awhile to translate I guess."

"This was Episode 173, Choice Ends. It aired on February 27th, however it took awhile for the subtitles as you had just said." Reborn started, "Leaving off from when the base camp released its tracks and started moving as fast as it can."

"Thus letting Kikyo have his fun whilst chasing them teasingly, slowly destroying one feature of the base unit one by one." Lal continued, "Yamamoto is still on the verge of beating the barrier and Sawada is apparently still attempting to get out of Torikabuta...to? Whatever his name is, illusion."

"Never doubt the main characters Lal," Reborn replied, "As you can see Tsuna obviously got out by using the X-Burner on the disillusioned building."

"And the base unit Shouichi and Spanner were in was destroyed with a whole ton of gay flowers..."

"Correct."

"Sometimes I feel oddly sympathetic to the Mare Ring Guardians..."

"Why is that?"

"Because they have the weirdest pose, the weirdest names, and the weirdest natural hair colors." Lal replied. "I mean seriously that 'o-ho' is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Don't let it get to you Lal." Reborn complied, "You might sink down to their level by criticizing them."

"Just saying Reborn. Don't let Leon take over your head." said Lal shrugging.

"Leon isn't here." Reborn pointed to the empty spot on his hat.

"The where is he?" asked Lal.

"In my head."

"Are you serious?"

"No..."

"Great, anyways, it seems that due to the crash incident with the base...Shouichi got out of the unit since he does not want to endanger Spanner and started running."

"Meanwhile, Gokudera who was completely useless last episode, came in, and was somehow able to use his bombs to distract Kikyo for a bit. Need not to say that it did not really work but bought some time for Yamamoto to break the barrier."

"Sawada is now contributing to the action now, saying to Shouichi that he would be right over to help out."

"But ironically when he's on his way Shouichi, Shouichi gets shot through with a flower, Yamamoto broke through the barrier to Daisy and used 'Scrontro Di Rondine' Making the game a tie-ish since it hit at exactly the same time."

"But then Daisy popped up going 'Haha! I'm the undead!' and Sawada eventually got to Irie only to find him unconscious or to be blunt 'dead', whats with all the depressing moments this past week?"

"I don't know, maybe its just a coincidence." Reborn started.

"I have the urge to bust out the quote that retaliates against that."

"Don't, its pretty much an overused quote anyways."

"Psshh, anyways, that is about it for updates, so next we have...Colonello and the Traffic Report."

"Matta Naa!"

* * *

~Blue Rain~

"Yo! Kora," Colonello appeared on the screen but was facing towards the left, "What are all you maggots doing?"

"Not my fault! Viper said I owed him 500 dollars for getting a quarter dirty!" A high voice sounded from the doorway.

"I told you its Mammon, and I said as long as you give me the money by today I wont charge you interest." the other voice said calmly.

Colonello stared at the other two Acrobaleno's before facing the screen. "What the hell am I doing to do with you guys, kora." he asked, "Anyways, I have to get this report out fast, today's traffic will be very, very crowded, can't say why though since I don't actually know."

"Maybe its because the cloud guardian isn't in town and people had to stock up on more food/living supplies." Skull stated bluntly until Colonello kicked him in the head.

"Or it could be that everyone decided that it was safe." Mammon summarized.

"That's what I said!" Skull yelled out from underneath Colonello's foot. "Nobody cares what you think kora!"

"Muu, I best be off now then." Mammon muttered as he floated out of the door.

"Ahh! Sempai wait!" Skull ran after Mammon, "I DON'T WANNA PAY 500 DOLLARS!!!"

"What am I suppose to do with those dolts ,kora." Colonello rubbed his head trying to get the excitement out, "Anyways as I was saying, kora."

He then looked out the doorway seeing Mammon floating to the opposite side of the building followed by Skull tagging along begging to lower the debt.

"It's going to be really crowded on the road, so for those of you who want to go out...don't, it would be a lot of crowding and I'm pretty sure when our original reporter comes back he won't like this update at all, kora."

He then looked out the doorway again seeing Mammon caring a valuable looking vase mumbling something about pawning it.

"So until that time we'll see you later, and- HEY! Viper, kora! Who said you can sell that! Get away from that!" Colonello yelled out before bringing out his rifle and aiming it towards the door shooting continuously.

"Its MAMMON!"

"I DON'T CARE MAGGOT! Next we have Fong, kora." he said between gun shots.

* * *

~Red Storm~

"Salutations everyone," the storm Acrobaleno bowed, "My name is Fong."

"You don't have to be so polite sempai," Skull retorted from the door.

"Ah, Skull...what are you doing here."

"Looking for Viper, he says I owe him 500 dollars over a game of heads of tails. Have you seen him sempai? he was caring a large vase...well more like shattered vase..."

"Not that I'm aware of." Fong calmly replied. "Well everyone, for today we ran out of things to Advertise. We apologize for the inconvenience..."

"But didn't we see that 'Chrome' thingy at the store-"

"As I said, nothing to advertise." Fong landed on Skull knocking the Cloud Acrobaleno onto the floor under.

"Well if you don't have anything to advertise why not you plan something else." Skull said from underneath Fong's foot.

"Good idea, how about Hide n' Seek?"

"I'll play." Mammon chimmed in, "If you find me Skull I'll let you off the $500 fine."

"What are we waiting for!" Skull jumped up, "But I'm it?"

"Yes you are so go in the corner and count to 10." Fong got off the cloud Acrobaleno.

"Here I go sempai's! I shall relinquish my debt!" Skull hustled over to the corner of the studio. "1...2...3- WHAT COMES AFTER 3!?"

"Four," Mammon replied impatiently. "Just count!"

"Where should we hide?" asked Fong.

"Lets just go under the table."

"That's understandable," Fong muttered ducking underneath the desk followed by Mammon.

"7...8...9...OCTOPUS! Ready or not here I come!!!" Skull hopped all over the room looking around. He checked behind the door, on the ceiling, behind the chair...yet he never checked underneath the table.

"Huwah, sempai's are good at hiding." He breathed as he scurried around the camera crew. "You know what, forget it, I'll just go borrow $500 from the family to pay you back Mammon."

"It's a $1000 fine now." Mammon stated appearing from underneath the desk.

"Apparently if you don't find us the debt doubles itself." Fong sighed.

"That's not fair!!!"

"Well life ain't fair either." Mammon replied back.

"B-but!!!"

"Now now...now is not the time to start a fuss over such a small squabble."

"THIS IS $1000 WE'RE TALKING ABOUT SEMPAI!!! **$1000**!!!"

"Well then I guess it teaches you to not make bets with Mammon anymore." Fons simply replied.

"Muu, I best be off now, we're hoping to and fro...its really getting tiring..." Mammon yawned.

"Well then I guess my turn here is over then." Fong stated, "Next we have our mad scientist with the weather..."

* * *

~Green Lightning~ ***2**

"Unn...no ...but if I insert that key here...no then I would have to...nope...that might work." The green haired baby sat typing at his computer.

"I don't think this code will do." he sighed as he got off the revolving chair and hopped up onto the desk. "Well then on with the weather report."

The green pacifier bearer yawned as he picked up the documents from the pile next to him. "Apparently for today's forecast in Harmony would be tranquil and very little degeneration."

"SPEAK ENGLISH!!!" Skull yelled from the door.

"He's Verde by the way," Fong said, running after Skull.

"Nobody asked you Fong." Verde snapped back. "There will be no regeneration or construction anytime soon and propagation will be bountiful.

"USE SMALLER WORDS!" Skull yelled from the door again.

"Nobody would be able to understand you if you speak in scientific matters Verde, kora." Colonello said with his gun aiming at Skull, "QUIT MOVING DAMMIT!"

"Why don't I get the calm and peaceful section of the update while you guys are off killing each other." Verde asked when Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"That's because no one likes you." Reborn stated bluntly.

"Just once Reborn, just once I tied you guys up to Chess Pawns and you already have a grudge on me. What did I bloody do?" ***3**

"Tie us to chess pawns?" Lal asked trying to hold back a giggle.

"Touche."

"Exactly."

"Well then I guess this concludes today's update. We may be 2 weeks behind but this is what Spring Break is for." Verde picked off.

"Skull wears my money?" Mammon asked turning to Skull.

"Oh shi- NO I DON'T"

"Ciao Ciao!"

"Gosh, first the debt and now you sexually harassed my cash."

And the television blanked out.

* * *

**Notes:**

**1) **_Anime physics state that Anime character have more then 20-15 gallons of bloody in them thus letting them lose massive amounts at one time without passing out...go google it. Some of the statistics are pretty funny._

**2) **_This weather report would be slightly hard to understand so let me translate just in case some of you don't know..._

_Sky: Harmony_

_Sun: Regeneration  
_

_Rain: Tranquility  
_

_Mist: Constructing  
_

_Cloud: Propagation  
_

_Lightning: Solidifying  
_

_Storm: Degeneration  
_

**3)** _This happened in the Anime since it was a filler arc. The Acrobaleno trials, Verde's was the final one and apparently he tried to blow up every one of the Acrobaleno...by tying them up to exploding chess pieces..._

* * *

Always: -sniff sniffle-

Spades: Are you still crying Liberta?

Asari: No use in trying to help. She is 2 weeks behind on updates. You better start working Liberta-chan.

G.: She has a life too you know. What was the reason this time?

Giotto: Apparently she had a baby and it died of SIDS today.

Maximum: This goes against all faith! WHOSE THE FATHER!?

Always: It was a rice sack...

Maximum: !! ...oh...WHOSE THE FATHER!?

Alaude: Any other excuses Always?

Always: Biology project, English project, 2 Japanese tests, 1 social studies double chapter test and one demerit/detention this week. -sniff-

G.: You never get demerits! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR WRITER!?

Always: It was for being late to school to many times.

Spade: You should've let me cast the illusion on those people claiming you were on time.

Giotto: For once you offer help? But to a girl whose not part of our family? Do you have something against us?

Asari: He **is** a traitor...

Always: Well this concludes my 2 week late update. I started working on last week's and this week's updates so I'm trying as hard as I can.

Maximum: Please rate and review as well. We thank all of you who have been patient. Plus is would be funny if you told us your thoughs about what happened to Skull when Mammon demanded the money...well then...

Everyone: Ciao Ciao!!! -waves-


	7. Broadcast 6: Shooting Clams

Always: Ciaossu everyone, I'm here to introduce out final guest in this season...LANPO...dana (right)?

Lanpo: Yeah, I guess your right.

Giotto: Dear gawd, but Always, aren't you like...I don't know...4 weeks behind on your updates?

Asari: I'm pretty sure shes aware of that, just last week shes been jotting down reminders on her arm...and writing drafts, jokes, and ideas on scratch paper...or on her world history quizzes...

G.: And shes still failed to update till today...

Always: I was too busy watching Gattaca at school, its a really good movie! But the awesome guy died T^T I had to see him die two times...WHY EUGENE WHYYY!!!

Alaude: That's no excuse, especially now, your on spring break, perfect time to come up with new ideas and update.

Always: its not spring break...its EASTER BREAK!

Alaude: -glare-

Always: No Alaude, don't even think about killing anyone. Or is this your April Fools prank on me?

Asari: He's gonna kill someone? Wow, what motives...

Giotto: ...uhm, prank?

G.: -face palms-

Lanpo: Anyways, Always does not own KHR, all rights go to Akira Amano...

Always: Now read this ninja double update with your dying will! And watch out for these guys foul mouths...Ciao!

* * *

~Broadcast 6: Shooting Clams~

"Ciaossu everyone, Tsuna and the gang are still out, we Acrobaleno are also not going to show up for awhile again. We have new replacements."

"Reborn, have you seen Skull, he still owes me $1000." Mammon shuffled onto the screen.

"Who knows, have you seen our replacements though? They were suppose to be here 3 hours ago."

"Maybe the traffic is bad, you know with the news of the cloud guardian being gone." Fong chimed in, "Anyways, Verde got the machine working, we best be going now."

"Muu, fine...at least I'll get my money either way." Mammon grumbled making his way out of the room.

"Well, we'll see you soon Reborn," Fong sighed as he hopped out following Mammon.

"Hnn, I do wonder where the replacements are," Reborn muttered as he shuffled back in forth in the room.

"VOOOOOIIIII!!!"

"Hnn? Who the-"

"Shut up you piece of trash!" another voice echoed off the walls, followed by the sound of broken glass to the head.

"VOII! You don't go flinging wine glasses at peoples heads! We have to pay for those things!"

"I care, why?"

"Maa, maa," another voice sprang out of no where, "Why not we all calm down and get a move one, we're already late as it is."

"For one Lus-sis is right..." a tired voice yawned, "Where is the entrance door to the news room anyways?"

"Ushishi, only commoners use the entrance door, the prince would rather break a glass window to get in."

"But then the company will sue us sempai, we are already in as much debt as we could be..."

"I care, why?"

The sound of glass sounded from behind the supposed sound proof walls.

"Ushi, bossu, if you want to throw wine glasses at people, aim at the Fuku Taichou (Battle-Strategy Captain)."

"VOOOIII! Don't throw the blame on me you blasted prince!"

"Nobody says the same things as me trash."

"I suggest you all get to your positions," Reborn grumbled, trying to retain the anger from the imbeciles outside, "If you don't I might have to load chaos." ***1**

* * *

~Least has the most Importance~

"Huwooo, look Bossu I've got the most important part of the update!" Levi rejoiced, he had a reason too, he being the most minor, abused and tormented character had the director somehow give him the late update job.

"Beep, boop, bop, boop." the Mosca sat next to Levi.

"I thought this thing was defeated and gone?"

"They lied." Mammon chimed in.

"Mammon! I thought you already left!"

"That's what you think, muu..." Mammon muttered, "Apparently Verde sent us back to this time. Skull tampered with the machine earlier...so now we have enough time for a double update..."

"I thought this was a single not a double?"

"We are behind on updates so the directors making this a double update stupid..."

"What!?"

"You heard me. So now I am in charge of here too so I unfortunately have to join in the job..."

"I thought I was going to be the announcer, and only me."

"You dream big for such a small brain."

"What was that!?"

"Nothing, muu, anyways we best be moving on with this 4 week late update...or should I say 4? I heard the new arc chapter came out today."

"But we aren't talking about that! We are talking about Chapter 280 that came out March 4th and Episode 174 that came out on March 6th."

"Don't smart mouth me Levi, it's too early for your small head to comprehend insults..." Mammon pointed out, "Anyways Chapter 280 was called "The Last Blow. In which it left off with Yuni dying...muu, goodness how many times do I have to be reminded of that..."

"As many times as possible." Levi then stared at the camera for a couple of minutes. "Do I read off the paper or do I say what I think."

"No one cares about what you think." Mammon stated annoyed.

"What! Why you-"

"In this chapter Tsuna is angry at Byakuran, and to sum it all up, Tsuna beats him up or in other words, killed him."

"With a giant X-Burner." Levi thoughtfully added.

"Just to tell you Levi, your not thoughtful, I think Mosca has a better personality and power then you."

"I could beat that robot in one hit!" Levi exclaimed readying his parabola's.

"In the video game you couldn't." Mammon pointed out as Mosca lifted its arm readying to fire its lasers.

"Psshhh, next we have Episode 174 that came out. 4 weeks ago."

"I think the director would start getting angry if we keep rubbing it into her face." Mammon turned to look at the camera man who was shaking his head profusely. "The staff seem to be against it too."

"Whats the worst that could happen? Look watch, 4 F**KING WEEKS LATE!" Levi challenged.

Mammon wavered a bit as the Mosca roared to life and crashed onto Levi.

"See, that's what would happen." Mammon hovered above the rubble while he looked down at the twitching Levi, "It seems she let you off easy that time."

"W-what the f**k!? That wasn't easy at all!" Levi mumbled underneath the ruins.

"Well, since Levi is incapable of accomplishing this task." Mammon started, "I guess I'll wrap things up."

"Basically what happened 4 weeks ago was the Shouichi triggered Byakuran's ability to see into parallel worlds. This was because Shouichi traveled into the future before. How Shouichi got ti the future was by Lambo's 10 year later bazooka ammo that accidentally fell on him while he was trying to put it at the top of his closet."

"Ughh...Mammon go call the medics, I don't want boss seeing me in this state." Levi grumbled.

"Muu, if I were you, I would keep my yap shut because we are on public television." Mammon complied, "Anyways, after traveling a few times, meeting Byakuran a couple of times. Shouichi finally got to a future which erased his mind, got a list of what to do from his future self, followed the list, regained his memories 5 years later, and now is at the current time speaking to the tenth and the others about it."

"Mmmph!" Levi exclaimed as the Mosca rubble broke four of his parabola, which stabbed him at all angles.

"You really got it easy, didn't you? Anyways...what else, oh and Shouichi demanded a Choice rematch, Byakuran declined, Shouichi persist, Byakuran still declines, Yuni appears and accepts the rematch, and it gets left off from there...I think."

"Can we just move on to the other updates?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot this was a double update for a second. Well, more pay for me."

"Ugh..."

"Well the second half of this (Yes its not done yet 0-o) is the other update the week after this one...Chapter 281 called "The Return" came out March 11 and Episode 175 called "Escape" came out March 20."

"Mammon just get the Mosca off of me." Levi shouted from underneath the rubble.

"Muu. There's gonna be a fine." Mammon concluded, "Anyways Chapter 281, "The Return" was just about everyone rejoicing over Byakuran's death, everyone's cheering about winning, but then Tsuna goes all angsty saying 'no we didn't win, so much has been lost.' and the Acrobaleno, like me were brought back."

"That technically was the meeting with all the Acrobaleno the FIRST time, but apparently this is the manga, and now everyone is going back to their time."

"Mmph." Levi mumbled as the rubble crashed harder onto his head.

"The episode called "Escape" is really self explanatory, and since I don't want to waste too much time I'll give you the really really abbreviatedness-ness...and shut up Levi, no one cares about you."

Silence...

"Muu, at least he's dead, now then all that happened was...they escape...Byakuran forbids it...Mukuro appears even though I'm pretty sure he was dead...and they escape back to their time. The end."

"LEVI VOLTA!"

"Great, he's back..."

"YES I AM AND I SHALL GET MY REVENGE MAMMO-"

Levi got cut off as a giant icicle crashed onto him.

"Beep, boop, bop, bip. Xanxus. Is. Next. With. The. Weather." the Mosca beeped.

"Muu, didn't think it could do that." Mammon glanced down at Levi, who was apparently crying out boss, boss..."You know if you want me to help that would be a 500 dollar fine right?"

* * *

~Reloading the Blasted Gun~

"What the hell is wrong with this piece of trash!" Xanxus yelled at the fax machine that was apparently shooting out ads and reports simultaneous.

"Xanxus, don't damage the machine if that's what your thinking." Reborn snapped as Xanxus lowered his two guns.

"What am I suppose to do then trash? HAH!?" he asked angrily.

"Just report the weather and we'll let you go on your way, but there was that incident with Levi and Mosca..."

"Not that I give a flying f**k."

"If that's the case, I'll just get the cradle project back and running." ***2**

"What the hell was the cradle incident?"

"Well seeing as you were frozen with zero point break through ice, I can see why you don't know the name."

"You mean to say that the gay ass name to describe my downfall 8 years ago in our present time was called the 'cradle incident?'" Xanxus looked pissed.

"Apparently so." Reborn answered.

"What the f**k is everyone's problem."

"Everything, now go and report the weather before the cradle incident would be known as the pacifier incident." Reborn snapped as Leon transformed into a giant mallet that the small baby could wave around with it being 100 tons...or more."

"Che, like I'll want to help the public with its trashy community." Xanxus scoffed.

"Just say the weather so we can get this over with." Reborn grumbled.

"Goodness I can't actually believe that I want Tsuna and the rest to come back as quickly as possible." he muttered under his breath.

"You say something trash?"

"Go read off a tree already, Xanxus." Reborn threw the stack of paper which landed on Xanxus' face.

"Che, sure trash, as long as it gets me out of this hell hole faster." Xanxus scoffed, "Today's f**king weather is partly made of Mosca and the Gaytard."

People started to gap.

"The temperature would be about 3 degrees or a whooping 10 degrees...Trade winds are going 51 miles per hour so your all screwed."

Reborn could have sworn he had seen a "please shoot me" face on Xanxus. Then again, the guy always looked like he was in pain.

"Next, all you trashes have is the bigger trash with the traffic."

* * *

~How did ALL OF YOU get the Job?~

"VOOOOOOIIIII!!!" the loud voice echoed throughout the entire building. People covered their ears, Reborn saw his cup of water fall to the floor, books flew everywhere and...well this was all because of our little shar- big loud mouth shark.

"You pieces of trash! What the hell do you think your doing!" Squalo yelled over the camera crew who dropped on equipment at the sudden shrill.

"Just get on with it Squalo," Reborn said hoping over to the Shark, all you Varia are the same. First there's your Lightning Guardian then theres-"

"We have a lightning guardian? Voooiii I thought he died!"

"No he did not die, that was the Mosca."

"VOOOIII!!!"

"Just say the traffic today."

"VOOOOII I WAS GETTING TO THAT!" the voice boomed and shook the building and the surrounding community.

Reborn took out his ear plugs and turned towards the TV screen behind them. "Looks like you destroyed half the highways. We'll have to take that out of your paycheck since Hibari won't be happy with the damages."

"VOOOI! You don't go taking money out of peoples paychecks."

"If I'm not mistaken you said that about 6 times."

"Voooi! Who's counting!?"

"7..."

"Screw it all then! Apparently there multiple accidents today so get your fat arses off the roads you imbeciles!"

A wine glass came in flying through the back and smashed on the strategy captains head.

"VOOOOIIII!!!"

"And apparently due to trade winds going at 51 miles per hour, road damage would be even greater."

"HA! Serves all you trash right!"

"I seriously wish Tsuna and everyone else would clear the trial soon." Reborn mumbled as he walked out of the room. At this rate, even he would start to snap a little. "Next is Lussuria."

* * *

~Freak ahahaha -pwned-~

"HELLO EVERYONE~ 3 HOW ARE ALL MY LITTLE SPARROWS~!?"

The crew backed away slowly.

"Today Lussuria here shall help you all little kitties~! So have I got something special for all of you~!"

The crew backed away even further.

"I am advertising a many things that came out the last couple of weeks which include the new Pokemon games Heart Gold Soul Silver and Final Fantasy...XIII? was it? Well then everyone, and you tweakers, those games have seriously taken over the world~"

Really?

"And I shall also advertise~"

"That's it times up!" the director yelled through the microphone.

"Huwhyyyyyyyyy~" Lussuria ran up to the director.

"The gayness is going to break the camera, we only made it extreme proof so...its cracking."

"Awwww..."

"Don't worry." she responded, "There's always a camera who can handle your...uniqueness."

"Okay!" he yelled and hugged the director.

"I'm gonna call security..."

"Oh, sorry nee? Anyways since this lovely young lady gave such a good reason to stop since they need to buy a new camera next is Bel-chan and Fran!"

* * *

~Just shoot me Already! GAWD!~

"Sempai, you have to control your temperament soon otherwise another camera may be fallen pray too..." Fran mumbled as he held up the teal camera with a knife lodged in the screen. "We have to make do with what we got I guess."

"Ushishi, silly froggy, who said anything about doing anything. I'd rather sit here not doing something for the peasants."

"We're still on air you know..."

"The prince doesn't care froggy, besides I thought you said the camera was broken." Bel sat cross-legged on the floor.

"I did say that Bel-sempai, but that doesn't mean the security camera's arent on."

.

..

...

"Shit..."

"Yup."

"So you mean to tell me the things that I did while we were waiting could be seen?" Bel asked.

"Yes, and that includes attempting to graffiti on the wall." Fran replied blankly.

"Well the prince can never get caught."

"But it was all on camera." Fran retorted.

"I destroyed the camera." Bel complied.

"Not the security ones baka-sempai." Fran pointed out glancing at the camera in the far corner of the room.

"The prince is not stupid froggy, it is you who is."

"Stop flattering yourself sempai. Its not like I want to be here either."

"What is even the point of this section of the news anyways. I guess its something only peasants will understand."

"I think its therapy for the insane." Fran paused, "And when I mean insane I mean creepy sempai's who think their royalty when they're actually frauds."

"The prince is not a fraud." Bel stated with a knife to Frans back. "Go back to the lily-pad frog."

"Gero, gero..." Fran mocked.

"Che, I shouldn't waste my time here, go drown yourself frog."

"Frogs can breath underwater as tadpoles, so cant they swim?"

"The prince doesn't care about biology, its such a anti-genius class."

"Says you, I bet you don't even know what biology is."

"I really feel the need to skewer you froggy. But since I'm in a good mood since this retarded s**t is almost over I'll let you go."

"What? The show is ending now?" Fran looked confusingly at his sempai.

That's when the knife whizzed to the camera.

* * *

**Notes:**

**1)**_ Chaos actually made its first appearance in the Acrobaleno Arc in teh anime, then appeared in the manga/anime later when Reborn was protecting Uni from pedo Byakuran -flower pwned-_

**2)** _In the Varia Arc Xanxus with the cradle incident was rather...interesting. Why they call it the cradle incident please do not ask me...I seriously don't know..._

* * *

Always: Well everyone, how'd you like the late update? I officially caught up 2 weeks...next chapter would also be a double update! So please look forward to that.

Giotto: Uh, huh, but Always, don't you have the feeling that...well I don't know...This is WAY shorter then the other chapters?

Asari: You have to consider the fact that this is late and typed at the last minute since it was deleted earlier.

G.: What is with you and technology, its like the computer enjoys freezing on you.

Always: I don't know, but I can't help but think it has something to do with Enma-

Lanpo: SHHHHH!!! That was suppose to be this weeks update!

Always: Mmmphhhmmmummphhhh!!!

Alaude: I think I like her better like this.

Always: Huwhey!

Alaude: At least your not like-

Spades: lalalala~

Alaude: Yeah...

Maximum: Well then everyone, today is Good Friday so NO SCHOOL!

Always: Pwah! I've been meaning to ask you Maximum, whats so Good about Good Friday...I mean I don't want to be biased or mean but...didn't Jesus die a gruesome death. How could this be worth celebrating every year, we should be GRIEVING!

Spades: Please, if you think his death was gruesome, you haven't seen anything yet.

_Everyone backs away slowly from Spades_

Spades: What?

Asari: Well we better wrap things up

Lanpo: The Varia may have been OOC, but we hope you have enjoyed...rate and review please...or review...whichever works for you

Everyone: Ciao Ciao!


	8. Broadcast 7: Gawd Clam It!

Always: I had the strange urge to post that this fan fiction has ended due to global warming...

Giotto: But then that wouldn't be true so you just didn't put anything at all...would've still been a lame April Fool's day prank

Asari: You should've put that you had a mental breakdown and is going to be sent to an asylum, that is even more unbelievable

Always: ...

G.: Whats wrong?

Always: Actually...I wouldn't actually be all that surprised if that _DID_ actually happen, also, April Fools Day was a month ago

_Everyone but Alaude backs away slowly_

Alaude: I would expect that to be truthful...looking at the state your in, 7 weeks behind...worse then last time...I can picture you in a straight jacket singing KHR songs right now...

Daemon: Judging by how shes acting right now...I give her 5 minutes till breakdown

Knuckle: May you be blessed child, and not possessed...

Always: Knuckle...Daemon....I'm sorry about getting your names wrong! I'M SO SORRY!!! -hugs both of them while crying-

Daemon: Its okay...you just thought that Spades was my first name...

Lampo: That wasn't even a minute, plus you didn't make THAT much a mistake with mine, it was only a 'm' instead of a 'n'

Always: LAMPO I'M SORRY TOO! -pulls him into group hug-

Asari: Aha! Well then, while Always is confessing her sins to Knuckle...how about we start the ficlet off

G.: Always does not own KHR, all copyrighted...things go to Akira Amano and many more of whom we cannot name...

Alaude: Now go and read this 5 week late update...go on

Giotto: When were you ever nice to the ficlets audience?

* * *

~Broadcast 7: Gawd Clam it~

Reborn sat in peaceful silence since the Varia left. Because of the fact that Tsuna and his guardians were off training for another week or so, he felt kind of empty with no one around.

"But its times like these were I can just relax." Reborn added thoughtfully, "Once they all come back, it'll be one hell of a reunion."

He looked around the room, "Speaking of which, where is the cast for this week."

Reborn got up from the chair and looked down the hall. He then walked up to the lounge where he heard unanimous chattering and opened the door.

"You guys do know your on in almost...30 seconds?"

"Ah, really? Sorry Reborn-san...we'll be on our way."

"There's nothing really to be done about it, lets just hurry to the designated areas..."

"Ha-hi! Its already time!?"

"It'll be okay, everything is on paper for us, remember?"

"NYAHAHAHA! Lambo-san will be sure to get all the candy!"

"No Lambo! You have to share with everyone!"

"You two, calm down okay? Its only for the next couple of minutes- GACK!"

"Ahh, what this will bring upon us."

"Alright then," Reborn looked at the group walk out to the filming set, "Camera...Action!"

* * *

~Watch your Step...er...Weather~

"Hello everyone- GAH!" The blond fell over top heavy.

"Ughhh...since my little bro and everyone else is gone I apparently had to come in for last minute replacement- AGH!"

"Are you okay?" Reborn looked over at the clumsy blond.

"Yes, I am Reborn, anyways, for people who don't know, I'm Dino..." he looked around, "Apparently none of my subordinates are here so if I'm falling don't mind i-"

With said he fell over, "That's strange usually I never get this clumsy- ACK!"

"Dino, we're not even 5 minutes into the show and you have already shown us 3 different ways to yell and fall over." Reborn sighed.

"Hey, its not as bad as it was 10 years ago right?"

"Touche."

"Well then Reborn, I better get a move on with the weather for the next couple of weeks...or days..." Dino stared up at the green screen. "Is there suppose to be something there?"

"No, the only thing you would see is green, however people watching this would see the moving clouds." Reborn explained.

"So I would have to guess where everything is?" Dino exclaimed.

"Yes you do." Reborn retaliated, "Your older then Tsuna yet you cannot even accomplish this task."

"Reborn, are you having a bad day?" Dino looked over at the infant.

"What made you ask that?"

"Usually you'll be your normal sadistic self rather then your pissy self-" Dino caught himself before he continued.

"Dino, unless you want to fall over another 10 times I suggest to shut up."

"Geh, sorry Reborn."

"Now explain the weather."

"The what?"

"The weather Dino, the thing that occurs in the sky and can only be predicted with a success rate of only a half."

"That's not true Reborn." They said today would be sunny and it is."

"And your suppose to say the temperature, now..."

Dino fell flat on his face, "I was getting to that though Reborn." he mumbled from the ground."

"Well get to it then."

"The temperature will range from 72 degrees in the morning to about 80 midday, then back to 72 at night..."

Dino looked over at Reborn again, "And now that my time here is over I wish you all luck with _them_ next..."

* * *

~Three, Two, One, LOLLIPOP! WAKE UP!~

"Shouichi..."

...

"Shouichi..."

...

The blond man sighed at the red head who was napping in his chair. Grabbing several keyboards from under the desk he typed out a few things and seconds later a giant mosca came flying through the wall crashing into the opposite wall.

Still no answer from the red head.

Spanner sighed and typed up a few more things and once he finished two more mosca's came flying in, this time crashing into the wall besides the red head.

Irie mumbled something about loud explosions but then went back to snoring.

"Hahh....sorry everyone, but it looks like you'll have to wait a bit before he wakes up." Spanner saluted the audience, "Well then, I guess I'll just have to..."

He continued typing on his key board. After a few seconds he was complete he grabbed the sheet of paper and whacked the side of the red heads head with it causing the said person to stumble and fall on his head.

"Geh! What was that for!?"

"You wouldn't wake up...so I decided to try a whole ton of things..." Spanner pointed out.

"Ahh, well thanks for waking me up but was that really necessary?" Irie asked, he looked over at the walls and sees that there are holes in them. "HOLY FRAPPACINO! WHAT THE FUDGE DID YOU DO!?"

"Calm down, as I said, I had to wake you up somehow..."

"By driving your Mosca's into walls!?"

"Yes..."

"My gawd what is Reborn going to say!?"

"Well then I guess we better make this fast and update now do we?"

"GAH!!!"

"Okay then, everyone, this might take awhile...but lets start with the manga." Spanner took out another stack of paper. "This is chapter 282 which came out March 17...It was called 'Farewell Future'..."

"Wait a minute Spanner!"

"Yes?"

"Does that mean that we won't have anymore manga time after this!?"

"If my statistics are right..." Spanner mumbled while looking through some documents. "Why yes it is, in the manga we are now officially irrelevant to the story...the anime we're still there though..."

"Ah, my stomach hurts..." Shouichi clutched his arms around him stomach, "Can we hurry, I feel like I'm gonna be sick..."

"I was getting there...anyways, this chapter is basically the Vongola going back to their time period...so they all have to say goodbyes..."

"Spanner, the word goodbye is not making my stomach any better." Irie mumbled.

"Ah, sorry, my bad, anyways since they are about to leave...they are going to _greet_ the people before stepping into the machine..." Spanner placed another lollipop in his mouth, "So Yamamoto _talked_ to Sqaulo, laughing about being a great swordsman, Bianchi was _with_ Haru and Kyoko, and Ryohei was off _yelling_ about the woman in the picture his future self had a relationship with..."

"I feel better now," The red head was no longer clutching his stomach. "I'll continue, Bianchi then met up with Gokudera and talked about his parents, apparently everything was a lie to Gokudera-kun. Poor thing."

"And what this means is that, Gokudera's mom was already sick, rejected the proposal and died before she drove off the cliff...what are the chances?"

"And right in the middle the giant anti-millefiore mosca came flying in..." ***1**

"My mosca went flying in?" Spanner had the 'really' look on his face.

"You don't remember?" Irie asked.

"I don't know...do you?" Spanner went back to the candy in his mouth.

"Do you?"

"I don't know...and then the story ends with everyone saying goodbye...and the future people got back...and all we see is Tsuna's foot."

"I hate teasers..." Irie sighed.

"So you hate Byakuran?"

"OF COURSE I DO! (RAWR!)" The red head yelled.

"Calm down, anyways, lets get on with the episode...this is episode 177 that came out March 27, it was called 'After the Battle'..."

"Not much is too be said about this episode...it basically was Reborn and Yuni or Tsuna telling Lal what happened...in other words, it was a filler...damn fillers."

"Not much we can do," Spanner shrugged. "Well I guess that concludes our session."

"Already?"

"At least we still have screen time in fan fictions and the anime..."

"I guess."

"Anyways, next we have Fuuta with his advertisements."

* * *

~Whats Ranked Number One?~

"Hello everyone! How are you all today?" Fuuta waved diligently at the camera. "I'm here because everyone else who does this section has been unusually too loud."

Fuuta looked around, "Well, I'm kinda new to this so what was their to rank? Ahh, I haven't done this in 10 years..." ***2**

"Now what was it I had to rank...oh yeah...the epic debate...vanilla...or chocolate?"

The crew stared profoundly at the rater. Are you_ serious_?

"Well then lets get on with the debate...Dino-nii! Chocolate or Vanilla!?"

"What?" _THUD_

"Lambo, chocolate or vanilla?"

"GRAPE!"

"I-pin, chocolate or vanilla?"

"Gyoza?"

"Bianchi-san, chocolate or vanilla?"

"Ah, love~"

"Spanner-san, chocolate or vanilla?"

"Green Tea..."

"Well, then everyone, since all had their answers the debate never should have started." Fuuta sighed, "Well then next we have Bianchi with the weather."

* * *

~Highway of Love~

"Oh Reborn! How I missed you so!" Bianchi exclaimed as she cuddled the small infant in her arms. "You would not believe all the pain and suffering I had to go through trying to be patient with you!"

"Bianchi, you're suppose to be on air now." Reborn stated completely oblivious to the hearts flying his way from the pink haired female.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I better start then...what was my job...oh yeah, traffic reporter." Bianchi pulled out a few cakes and cookies until she finally found a piece of paper. "Okay today's traffic is...wait a minute...where are all the cars?"

"Who knows...maybe everyone decided to take a break or something..."

"Hmm? That's odd...maybe they finally decided to let me and you catch up on some alone time my dearest."

"Not too sure about that," Reborn looked at the calender...May 4th, ohhhh _that_ explains it.

"Whats wrong?" Bianchi looked over at Reborn.

"Apparently tomorrow is Hibari's birthday." Reborn replied, "Well actually by the time this goes on air its May 5th..."

"Souu?"

"Yups."

"Well then, since there are no cars on the roads I guess my job is complete...next we have...Kyoko and Haru with the corner."

"Well then everyone, matta nee!"

* * *

~Hahii! What do we do now?~ ***3**

"Konnichiwa minna san! Haru-desu yo!" Haru exclaimed happily with her mic.

"Hello there everyone, I'm here too nee." Kyoko added happily.

"Hahii, Kyoko-chan, hasn't it been awhile since we ever had a corner?" Haru perked.

"So dayo," Kyoko added, "We haven't had one since the tri-nii-setto arc."

"Hahii! How long has it been since then Kyoko-chan!?"

"I'm not sure Haru-chan, apparently they had 3 weeks of 'Monster Tamer Tsuna', then a few more of fortune telling, then they had more Monster Tamer up to this day." Kyoko recalled. ***4**

"That means that Haru didn't have enough dangerous moments!" Haru cried out.

"Maa, maa, Haru-chan, at least we can appear now. Plus didn't you also have more then 80 successful corners?" ***5**

"Souu? Well then we just have to work hard not won't we desu."

"Hai! We cant have to boys beat us, we have to work just as hard as them!" Kyoko pointed out.

"Well said Kyoko-chan, its like an inspiration speech desu." Haru sat on the floor.

"Nee Haru-chan, what should we do first?" Kyoko asked the dark haired girl sitting on the floor.

"I don't know Kyoko-chan, what would Chrome-chan do in this situation?"

"She usually has someone to talk too like us...I guess she talks about the recent events."

"I heard that May forth was 'Star Wars' Day, and today is children/boys day as well..." ***6**

"I also heard that today was Hibari-sans birthday from onii-chan..." Kyoko muttered.

"Hahii!? You mean that dangerous person!?"

"Unn...apparently its his birthday...I wonder how old he is..."

"Lets keep that confidential you two," Reborn piped from the door.

"Sou? Well then, if Reborn-san says so I guess we'll just have to follow. Nah? Haru-chan?"

"Hai desu."

"Anyways, it seems that we ran out of time...minna-san arigatou for staying with us today."

"We also appreciate the wait desu."

"Jaa, Haru-chan, 3...2...1..."

"Bai-bai!!!"

* * *

**Notes:**

**1)** _Apparently it was hard to notice, but that was one giant mosca...I don't get how it was any different from the original mosca but apparently its the newest model 0-0_

**2)** _If you all hadn't noticed, when have you ever seen 10 year later Fuuta do rankings? I'm pretty sure all he did was...be a filler?_

**3)** _Translations to Japanese words just in case you guys dont know..._

_~Konnichiwa: Hello (Most people should know this...)_

_~Minna-san: (minna) everyone_

_~So dayo: Oh yeah/Also_

_~Maa, maa: Calm down/okay okay (joking calming matter)_

_~Souu: Really/okay?_

_~Arigatou: Thanks (You guys better know what this means as well)_

_~Jaa: Well then_

**4)** _Monster Tamer Tsuna is basically a side story with Tsuna taming monsters (-shot-) It was originally suppose to end with Hibarin (aha) but it eventually picked right back up in the first guardians inheritance test. Check it out on youtube, its really cute and funny._

**5) **_I'm not sure how many interviews Haru had, they all were pretty funny though, you all should check these out in case you missed them along with the one above._

**6)** _Star Wars Day: May the Forth be with you and since Children day was originally Boys day...this means girls get two holidays for them lol that's funny..._

* * *

Always: Well I finally finish...

Giotto: About time...you took so long...

Knuckle: Not that we are criticizing you or anything...but you got most of our characteristics down in the note...

Giotto: Not as bad as the characters you used for this chapter too...

Lampo: Boss got a point there...

Daemon: Can't really blame her...on second thought...scratch that, she can

Asari: Nee...does anyone have the feeling that we are missing someone?

Always: Missing? Hmm lemme think...Giotto...check, Knuckle...check, Lampo...check, Daemon...check, Asari...check, G.? Alaude? Gawd damn it where are those two!

Daemon: If I do recall, they were starring in someones author note...

Always: oh yeah...

Knuckle: Well then everyone, we hoped you enjoyed the update...more is too come this week...we hope...

Lampo: Rate and Review just like normal, and we really thank you for putting up with the long delay.

Asari: Next chapter may not be a double, but its the beginning of the new arcs. Look forward to it!

Always: Okay everyone, sei...no!

Everyone: Ciao Ciao!!!


	9. Broadcast 8: Damn Clam won't OPEN!

Always: Ahaha...Ciaossu everyone...

Giotto: After 2-3 months that's all you can say!

Lampo: You were gone for that long!

G.: I think the cause was procrastination...

Asari: Or maybe school was really hectic?

Always: THAT'S THE ONE! Yes everyone I'm sorry, I've been really busy these last couple of months...along with some procrastination and a meeting with something I like to call 'LIFE'

Alaude: You still could've updated on the weekends...

Always: That's where you're wrong my friend, the weekend was when the teachers decided to assign projects and long term assignments

Knuckle: You're 2 weeks into summer break

Always: Did I mention I have a life outside the computer?

Daemon: Did I mention that that life you have mostly went to you squealing over the primo guardians inheritance arc?

Always: Hey! You guys were very distracting, don't think you have no part in this late update!

G.: Sure...Always does not own KHR and- you all get it...

Always: NOW READ THE VERY LATE UPDATE! RAWR!

Giotto: Is she okay?

Lampo: 20 bucks that shes lost it!

* * *

~Damn Clam won't OPEN!~

Reborn tapped his foot impatiently, "Anytime now…"

The room remained silent.

"I'll give it 5 more minutes before I'll have to destroy it…" Reborn stared at the machine.

5 minutes later...

Reborn was holding up Leon in its 100 ton hammer mode until the machine glowed.

"Oh, so NOW it works." Reborn scoffed.

"Reborn, what are you doing?" Tsuna stood in the doorway with a towel on his neck.

"Hmm? Where did you come from?" Reborn had the question mark looming over his head.

"What are you talking about? I was always here." Tsuna gave reborn a confused look, "We were downstairs the whole time."

"I thought Irie sent you to the past to train..."

"Nah, apparently the machine had been malfunctioning so we had to train somewhere else in the building, Hibari-san didn't want to have to deal with the crowds outside."

"Oh..."

"Oh?"

"Well then, either way it works, go do your job now."

"U-uh, sure?"

So Tsuna walked out tossing the towel in a hamper before he went to get changed. Reborn stood there for a second thinking.

"Then why is the machine glowing?"

* * *

~Stormed Rains are Back~

"Yo minna! It's good to be back!" Yamamoto chuckled as adjusted the seat he was sitting in.

"The hell are we doing here again, I thought this series long canceled!" Gokudera slumped in his seat.

"Why would we end it now? We've been getting so many hits." the Rain guardian laughed.

"You mean none?"

"I don't know, haven't bothered to check since we came back." Yamamoto grinned, "Well what have we missed?"

"About 10 weeks..."

"Goodness we're going to be busy aren't we?"

"No, its because we're totally on time and we can procrastinate all we want." Gokudera responded sarcastically.

"Really? Well then, let's see, I feel like eating sushi lets go order some."

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

"Oh, okay, then lets update...so let's start with a special…double manga update with, Chapter 283, Shimon Middle School, which came out March 24th."

"Geh, why are we updating two manga chapters?"

"Because, we accidentally skipped episode 175's update the chapter before last chapter, this is our only way of repairing our mistake..." Yamamoto paused, "By updating things totally not on time but yet is!"

"ALREADY!" Gokudera screeched.

"Of course, now that the future arc is over, apparently we all landed back before the time we got hit with the bazooka."

"So you mean to tell me that in technical terms the future arc was basically a very long filler arc that had no point and was mainly fanservice-I mean an excuse to see us all 10 years older?"

"No, it just means that hardly anyone knows that it's relevant to the plot." Yamamoto pointed out.

"My head hurts...and that's not a good thing, how do you even get this baseball idiot?"

"I don't know...Maybe it's with the-"

"I swear upon Byakuran's dead body, that you will not use ANY sound effects to describe ANYTHING."

"That's not a really good thing to swear on."

"He's dead, what do I care?"

"Touché..."

"Let's just move on with the update," Gokudera placed a hand over his head annoyed, "Apparently as soon as we got back, earthquakes have been devastating Japan..."

"Yeah! And people in the area were like 'OH NO!' or 'AHHH!' or 'BOOOOMMM!'" the athlete chimed in.

"There goes Byakuran's dead body..." the storm guardian muttered taking note that they would eventually pay for it in futures time.

"Hmm?" Yamamoto glanced at the said storm guardian.

"Nothing.."

"Oh, okay! Well then, because there are so many earthquakes in a certain area of Japan, there are apparently 7 new transfer students moving in."

"What are the chances of 7 coming in." Gokudera muttered again.

"Who knows, but one is very tall, one is very…depressed? Lastly one is very…weird…"

"Are you talking about the UMA!"

"UMA? Is that some kind of soup?"

"No! It's a mystery alright…"

"Well before you hurt yourself let's move on." The rain guardian laughed. "Apparently the weird one is named Shitt P. who wants to be called Shittopi-chan, the tall one is Suzuki Adelheid who wants Hibari's club room, and the little depressed one is called Kozato Enma…he reminds me of Tsuna actually…a lot like him."

"Don't compare the tenth to that little emo!"

"Ahh, don't be mean, no wonder why he's so emo. Anyways on the way from home Tsuna bumped into what Gokudera called the 'little emo'," Yamamoto added, "And the kid- err, Reborn I guess, wanted Tsuna to help the poor guy! What a nice thing to do."

"Minus the fact that Reborn-san kicked the tenth resulting in the tenth getting beaten up as well," Gokudera muttered.

"Then when they both were about to get up two rings started foreshadowing since it both started glowing around their necks!"

"Uhhh…"

"Then Reborn was like, 'I'm going to go find out about these transfer students.' As if they weren't relevant to the plot, pfftt."

"Are you on anything?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering since you're pretty much high off of air." Gokudera scooted his chair a bit further away from the baseball lover.

"Really? Never noticed." The said laughed, "Anyways lets go on with Chapter 284, Transfer Students that came out March 31st."

"This one had…well, the tenth had to go and find the emo-I mean Kozato to return some things that he dropped when he ran off in the earlier chapter. More like Reborn forced him too…"

"And then we get introduced to other transfer students like we learn more about the Adelheid who's challenging Hibari-san to a duel-I mean fight over the discipline committee's room-err staff room."

"And that Kaoru guy who looks way older then you guys on the baseball team. Plus that Koyo (ya?) person who admits he's an idiot/boxer person to the turf-head."

"Then there is Julie who is seemingly stalking Chrome…kind of creepy if you ask me…"

"The chapter then goes back to the tenth who finds the emo kid-I mean Kozato near the…what is that? A river?"

"I think so." Yamamoto answered.

"You sure it's not a dam or some stream…because the tenth surprised the poor kid to stab himself with a needle and both fell into…not even a foot of water, and Kozato was actually drowning…I really have to question that."

"Well, I guess we met Tsuna's identical twin…in mind." Yamamoto thought about it for a bit, "Maybe he is Tsuna's long lost twin!"

"Are you blind Yakyuu-baka! It's obvious that the tenth has brown hair, and brown eyes while the emo-gah! Kozato has red hair and red target eyes!"

"Target as in the store Target?" Yamamoto stared blankly for a bit, "Isn't that like, indirect advertisement?"

"The hell did I do to deserve this…" Gokudera grumbled, "Let's just go on to the fact that the tenth convinced Kozato that they both were of equal…worthlessness. Though I'm pretty sure the tenth is the best no matter what!"

"Your just being biased Gokudera."

"So what if I am? I hardly know the guy."

"Explain that to the people outside." Yamamoto pointed towards the door obvious squeals could be heard behind it.

"Hell if I'm going out there! I swear if hear another fangirl asking me if I know what 8059 is I'm going to scream. The hell is with that number anyway? It's the most random number to bring up in a conversation!"

"You don't know what it means?"

"Do I want to know?"

"Uhh…" Yamamoto thought about it for a bit, "I suppose you don't if you want to contain your sanity. I also suppose that you don't want to know what 1859, 6959, B59 and other things revolving around 59 and a number/letter before or after it is."

"You got me curious now Yakyuu-baka!" Gokudera whacked the side of the others head.

"Ow, but seriously Gokudera, you don't want to know." Yamamoto paused again, "Especially when you find out a few things with the number 27."

"Wait, isn't the number 27 on the tenths gloves, and what's this about-"

"Okay let's move on with episode 178, came out late April 3rd (Always: 2 months ago! I'm that behind! –Giotto whacks her- OW!) And the title is 'The Primo Family Arrives!'" Yamamoto attempted to dodge the question.

"You didn't answer my question you idiot-"

"This episode was about the entire gang going back to the past…AGAIN!" he cut off again, "Yes this is where you groan about yet another filler series. But before you start boycotting, this episode was not called the Primo Family arrives for nothing."

"Hey! You're not answering me! Fine, you know what, I'll go look it up later-"

"Apparently Tsuna's ring brought out Vongole Primo and then Reborn said that everyone is going to have to go through a trial which would test whether or not the first guardians are going to accept them as the tenth guardians of Vongola." Yamamoto added ignoring Gokudera's statements the best way he could.

"Ugh, so in other words I met up with the first generation storm guardian, G., Baseball nut here met with Asari Ugetsu, Ahoshi with Lampo, Chrome with Daemon Spades, Turf head with Knuckle and Hibari with Alaude." Gokudera muttered. "Thus concluding the episode…I guess."

"Thank gawd its all over, nee Gokudera," Yamamoto added on cheerfully. "Then again I really, REALLY hope you would reconsider looking up those numbers."

"Why?"

"Well…they…imply some things." Yamamoto thought about it again, "Things that you won't be too happy with…especially the things those people are screaming outside the building."

"Whatever idiot."

"Well then everyone, we are glad and very, very appreciative that you decided to stay with this channel, even though it took us more than a month to air." Yamamoto concluded, "Well then, I guess it's time to hand over Tsuna the mike."

* * *

~The Sky Reappeared~

"Eh? My turn starts now?" Tsuna turned to face the camera. "Unn…I guess that would make some sense, Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun did have a mouthful to say though, anyways everyone it's good to be back."

Tsuna starred off, "Even though we were downstairs this whole time..."

He sighed as he paced back and forth, "I guess I better start with the report. Today will be partly cloudy and- hey, its finally a normal report!"

"Don't get your hopes up," Reborn called from the doorway.

"Oh no..." Tsuna face palmed.

Someone ran up to Tsuna and gave him a sheet of paper. The messenger bowed politely and left leaving Tsuna with the message.

Tsuna glanced over at Reborn before huffing and muttering about how lame canny jokes aren't going to get anywhere at this rate, then turned to the sheet. "Today be expecting less Adelheid and more Aoba. The Enma is now in Nuts (Natsu) mode. Are you serious? What does Nuts have to do with this joke?"

"Just get on with it Dame-Tsuna."

"Never heard that in awhile..." Tsuna grumbled, "The temperatures would range between 72 degrees in the morning and 88 during the day..."

Tsuna face palmed again, "As I said what does Nuts have to do with this joke?"

"What do you mean."

"72 degrees and then 88? Isn't that mortally impossible as well? Plus I think you know what I mean when I say Na-Tsu."

"Dame-Tsuna, what season is it?" Reborn rubbed his temples.

"Summer," the Vongola boss answered.

"So what does that mean?"

"Its going to be hot?"

"Good job, maybe your not as dame as I thought."

"THERE WAS SARCASM IN THAT!" Tsuna screeched to the cursed infant, "Ugh, when will this ever be normal, I'm pretty sure people are going to stop watching the news at this rate."

"Actually Dame-Tsuna the viewer rates rose since we took over."

"NOBODY ASKED YOU- oh it did? Well its still not a good thing that we're here, its been more then 3 months, the original crew should be up and walking, probably going to inform the government that we are here."

"Tsuna, have you forgotten we are the mafia?" Reborn looked at his student with the 'really?' expression.

"What does that have to do with anything! Mafia members still get arrested!"

"Hmm, you have a point there Dame-Tsuna. But this is why we have Hibari to knock them unconscious again."

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING EITHER!," Tsuna yelled flustered, "You can't go up to someone who just gained conscience and knock them out in cold sweat!"

"Well..."

"You already did that...didn't you?" Tsuna stared at his tutor, "Ugh! What am I going to do with you guys!"

"Who knows," Reborn stared at the stressed sky user.

"Don't tell me, it was Hibari knocking them out!"

"I thought I already explained that," the Acrobaleno shrugged, "Think Tsuna, who else would say 'I'll bite you to death' and send people into a mental state of only eating plants?"

"Hah?" Tsuna looked dumbfound, "Well, speaking of Hibari-san he's next with the traffic. This concludes your weather report everyone..."

* * *

~Clouded Streets~

"There's...too...much...crowding..."

Hibari stood in front of the monitor (Obviously pissed) watching staff members run back and forth in either fear of him, or their jobs.

"No ones ready yet?" Reborn stepped into the room.

Hibari glared at the incoming infant.

"Ahh, that explains it." he turned towards the door dragging 5 staff members with him. "You better hurry and report the summer traffic Hibari."

"No body tells me what to do infant." Hibari muttered as he glared at the almost empty room. Walking out of view of the camera he adjusted the screen, shot a glare at the director (Always: urk...) and walked back into view.

"I'm obviously pissed about the crowding on the streets." he started as he glared at the monitor.

"So you herbivores think you can crowd the streets while I'm gone?" Hibari smirked. "No matter you all will be thoroughly bitten by the end of today."

"Report..." a voice called out.

"What?"

"You didn't do a thorough report." the voice stammered.

Another glare was shot at the unfortunate director. "Well, I understand you hate crowding, then I guess we'll cut you short and-"

"Fine," Hibari walked back in site of the camera, "The traffic seems to have increased during this season because all you herbivores enjoy crowding in the most stupidest regions."

"Continue..."

"Hmph, and there will be some days where the traffic is light because the airports would be overworked with foreign herbivores." Hibari glared once more at the director and aimed a tonfa at the camera causing the screen to shatter but sound was still heard. "That concludes you weather report herbivores, we have the dumbest one up next as well."

* * *

~Whats there to Sunlidify?~

"OI HIBARI! YOU DON'T CALL PEOPLE DUMB HERBIVORES TO THE EXTREME!"

Ryohei was banging on the walls, from a certain angle it looked like he named the wall Hibari and was taking his anger out on it. Or at another angle it just looked like the room Hibari was in was next door and the sun guardian was just trying to annoy him. Either was it was working.

"OH," something shot through Ryohei's extreme head as he looked towards the camera. "I EXTREMELY FORGOT!"

Cue the sweat drop.

"WELL I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU ALL SOMETHING THAT'S PERFECT FOR THE EXTREME SUMMER ANS REALLY EASY TO EXTREMELY DO!" Ryohei cheered as he brought out juice, an ice cube tray and a...refrigerator?

"YOU CAN EXTREMELY USE SPECIAL ICE TRAYS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO USE THE CUBE ONES TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled as he happily held up 2 ice trays. One looked perfect;y normal, but the second one looked like it spelled out out something.

"STEP ONE! PUT THE EXTREME JUICE IN!" Ryohei threw a juice box into the ice tray.

"STEP TWO! EXTREMELY SHOVE IT IN THE EXTREME REFRIGERATOR FREEZER!" He then threw the tray, juice box and all into the huge double door fridge that he somehow managed to carry in.

"NOW EXTREMELY WAIT!"

.

..

...

"Any extreme time now..."

.

..

...

"Extremely waiting..."

.

..

...

..

.

..

...

"THAT'S IT I'M NOT GONNA EXTREMELY TAKE IT!" Ryohei yanked out the ice tray and dumped it on a platter before staring at the poor iced treat, "Hmm, it extremely doesn't look right."

He picked the tray up, juice box and all and threw it once more into the freezer. "Instead of extremely waiting for the juice to harden why not we extremely chase the ice cream man?"

Almost on cue the eerie music started playing and was trudging down the road making it past the window.

"CHASE THE EXTREME ICE CREAM TRUCK!"

_We are now experiencing some EXTREME technical difficulties...

* * *

_

~One for Me, a Pineapple for You~

Chrome sat nervously on the floor. Hearing Ryohei crashing through a window chasing after an 'extreme' ice cream truck, anyone would feel nervous in being in a room next to the sun guardian.

The female mist guardian stood up using her trident as a cane but fell again when another loud crash was heard.

"I GOT THE EXTREME ICE CREAM!"

...

"No Mukuro-sama, don't worry, I'm okay." Chrome got back up and dusted off her skirt. "Anyway, hello everyone its been awhile-"

"WHERES THE EXTREME COFFEE ICE CREAM!"

Chrome cringed, " Apparently boss and the rest of the guardians were out training and recruiting some people to help us if we needed the help..."

"I FOUND THE PINEAPPLE SHERBET! CHROME DO YOU WANT I TO THE EXTREME!"

Before Chrome could answer Ryohei ran into the room and handed Chrome a scoop of sherbet.

"Thank you..." She glanced up and saw a confused look on Ryohei's face, "to the extreme?"

"YOU'RE WELCOME TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled as he ran out of the room yelling to Tsuna about a orange cream Popsicle.

"Looks like Ryohei is having a good time," Chrome giggled as she licked a bit of the pineapple sherbet, "It really does taste like pineapple."

...

"Hmm? What was that Mukuro-sama?"

...

"Don't talk and then go quiet, how am I suppose to know how you feel?" Chrome stood looking worried for a few more minutes.

"My bad," she blushed as she continues to eat her sherbet, "Who knew I could hear your thoughts too Mukuro-sama..."

...

"Yes I heard that..."

...

"No cussing or swearing is to be heard in my mind...by the way, didn't boss say something about the machine glowing?"

...

"Hah...oh well, and no I'm not giving this to you Mukuro-sama, its an indirect kiss..."

...

Chrome sighed, "Well everyone, its been awhile since we last saw each other, but I'm glad we're back on air."

...

"Whatever you say Mukuro-sama..." Chrome finished the sherbet and threw the wrapper away. "This concludes our update everyone, we hope to see you soon! We also thank those who favorited this story along with reviewing and story alerts. Bye!"

...

"I thought you hated pineapple Mukuro-sama..."

* * *

Always: DETTA! (Finished!)

Giotto: About time you were, you had us waiting for awhile

Alaude: She has been sleeping majority of the day though

Always: Yup and I still am a little tired-sjkevnsejbkldne...

Knuckle: Always...its summer, how are you still tired

Asari: Maybe with all the recent yelling, screaming, laughing and talking she finally burnt out?

G.: Don't say that with a positive tone

Always: vejlnveljnfjlgzdjgnvzdjbnsoeq

Daemon: She says that next update is going to be worth the wait, she didn't like this update at all so shes gonna catch up all 10 missing weeks in the next update to make up for the hiatus.

Lampo: Do I even want to know how you understood that?

Daemon: I believe you don't...

Giotto: Well everyone, review's are greatly appreciated

Alaude: We are also happy that this story got 18 favorites or something like that...

Asari: Please also visit the profile and vote in the poll. So until then...

Always: sjbvskhbgkhdbgk

Guardians: uhhhh...Ciao Ciao!

Always: zzzzzzzzzzz...ciao...


End file.
